Chibs and Boo: M Rated Drabbles and Deleted Scenes
by HaylsValo
Summary: Side series to my main story. A collection of drabbles and short stories including scenes deleted from the main series, M rated drabbles and various additional, heart-warming and heartbreaking moments between Boo and Chibs.
1. Dirty

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**So yeah... this is nowhere near 100 words. I got it down to 100 words and it just didn't work, so I thought fuck it! You guys would prefer it like this and its better like this so I thought maybe I'll have another drabble series, just M rated Chibs/Boo drabbles! These drabbles are again, based on one word prompts and will always be Chibs/Boo.**_

**Dirty – Chibs wants Boo to talk Dirty**

Chibs really wanted his girl to talk dirty to him, but she was feeling uncomfortable, embarrassed.

So he pulled her to him so that her bare chest pressed against his, her erect nipples pressing into his skin, rested his forehead against hers and smiled softly at her, eyes never once leaving hers.

"Just talk Hen..." He whispered, slipping his fingers into her panties. "Tell me what yeh want me teh do teh yeh..."

Boo groaned, eyes fluttering shut as Chibs slipped two fingers into her and started to thrust them in and out of her.

"No... look at me..." he insisted, stilling his fingers until Boo opened her eyes.

Boo flushed, smiled shyly, nodded.

"Okay." She agreed, opening her eyes. "I want you to... push me roughly against the wall and..."

"And..?" Chibs asked, encouraging Boo by rubbing his nose against hers.

"I want you to rip all my panties off and then fuck me... hard and... I want you to make me scream..."

Boo paused, whimpered as Chibs pumped his fingers harder.

"Go on..." he muttered, voice haggard with lust.

"I want you to make me cum... and as I'm cumming I just want you to keep fucking going..."

Suddenly Chibs growled, thrust Boo against the wall.

"I want yeh so much right now!" he drawled, before doing just as she'd asked.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_

_**Sorry for the delay in the main story guys, I've gotten all my assignments at once for college so I'm a tad swamped ATM. It'll be up as soon as I can get it done!**_


	2. Flimsy

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Flimsy – Chibs struggles.**

"What's this flimsy little thing aye?" Chibs smirked as he kissed his way down Boo's exposed breasts and belly until he came across her thong.

She hardly ever wore thongs so when she did, it was quite a turn on!

He hooked a finger under where the black lace wrapped around her leg, stroked her inner thigh tenderly.

Boo mewed softly, squirmed at Chibs' touch.

The Scotsman slipped his fingers into his girl's panties, rubbed her throbbing clit roughly with his coarse fingertips.

"Fuck!" cursed Boo, toes curling as unbelievable pleasure pulsated through her veins and started to consume her. "Fuck me please, I can't take it anymore!"

Chibs chuckled and nodded, planted a wet and whiskery kiss to Boo's lips.

He was so hard it practically hurt.

He attempted to rip Boo's flimsy underwear from her body, but it stayed on, the thin material cutting into Boo's skin.

"Ow!" Boo whimpered.

Although the way the lacy material had rubbed against her wet heat had been rather enjoyable...

Chibs growled in frustration, cheeks stained pink in embarrassment.

The flimsy little wisp of lace wasn't going to get the better of him!

He tugged at it again, hard, but to no avail.

And again. And again.

"Fucking thing!" he cursed. "I can't get it off!"

Boo, skin burning where the lace had strained against her skin, started laughing.

"My big strong Scotsman, defeated by a lace thong!" she chuckled.

"The fuck I am!" spat Chibs, rolling out of bed and grabbing his knife.

He roughly and angrily cut the thong away from Boo's body, threw it to one side.

Then he grabbed Boo's hip and thrust into her vigorously and impatiently, right to the hilt.

Below him, Boo screamed, arced up into him.

"Nothin', not even a flimsy pair of yer panties, will stop me from havin' yeh!" Chibs drawled in Boo's ear as he rammed into her hard and fast. "Yer mine, my woman! And I will have yeh no matter what, yeh hear me?"

"Yes!" cried Boo, wrapped him arms tight around Chibs' shoulders. "I'm yours!"

"Who's?" Chibs barked, nipped at Boo's ear hard.

His girl moaned, bucked her hips, lost in the ecstasy that he was bringing her.

"Yours!" Boo screamed as Chibs continued to slam into her, voice hoarse and strained, tight against the back of her throat.

"Damn right yeh are!"

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	3. Snow

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Snow – Whilst in Scotland, Boo and Chibs have a snow fight! **

"Don't you dare Filip!" Boo shrieked as Chibs walked towards her, a huge snowball in his arms.

He'd convinced Boo that he was making a snowman, but in reality he just wanted to be able to make a huge snowball so that he could throw it at her.

"I dare alright Hen!" Chibs chuckled before launching the snowball in Boo's direction.

Boo screamed and ran, but wasn't fast enough. The snowball caught her right in the back of her head.

"You BASTARD!" she screeched as snow dripped down the neck of her hoodie. Chibs just laughed, so hard he was bent double.

Boo took full advance of that moment to pick up an armful of snow and dump it straight onto Chibs' head.

Chibs cursed and immediately chased after Boo, who was fleeing into the darkness in a fit of giggles.

"Come back here!" he chuckled, grabbing fistfuls of snow and throwing them at Boo as he went. Boo avoided them all.

Chibs soon lost her in the darkness.

"Where are yeh Boo?" he called devilishly, packing a fistful of snow into a tight ball so that he could throw it at Boo once he'd caught sight of her.

Suddenly Boo appeared behind him, still giggling madly and tugged hard on the branch that was just above his head.

At once the snow that had settled atop of the branch cascaded down onto Chibs head.

Boo once again fled into the darkness in a fit of giggles.

"Yer gonna regret that Hen!" Chibs called as he took off after her, brushing his shoulders and hair free of snow as he went.

Boo's near constant giggling made her easy to follow and Chibs soon found that he'd caught up with his girl.

Boo shrieked in surprise when she realised that Chibs had caught up with her, stumbled as she tried to pick up her pace.

"No!" she giggled as Chibs launched himself at her, tackling her and sending them both crashing into the snow covered ground below. "Filip you ass!" she added as Chibs pinned her to the ground with one arm and used his free hand to dump a fistful of snow into her face.

"Yeh deserved it darlin'!" he insisted.

"My nose is cold!" Boo pouted, attempting to free her hand so that she could warm it up.

Chibs didn't let her hand go, but he did duck down and press his lips to her nose.

"Better?" he asked, kissing it again.

"Much!" Boo grinned as her cold skin warmed at the touch of Chibs' lips.

"How about now?" he added as he slipped his cold fingers into Boo's jeans and rubbed them up against her clit making Boo throw her head back and whimper in delight. He was glad to find that his girl was already wet as hell.

"Now I want you!" Boo gasped as Chibs' ice cold fingers played with her throbbing, burning clit. The fact that his fingers were so cold only made the way they played with her even more pleasurable. Especially when he pushed two fingers deep inside of her. "Oh god, _Filip_!" she groaned, pushing herself down onto his fingers.

Chibs chuckled and pushed his fingers in further still before pressing a kiss to Boo's lips.

"Come on, inside... my Da will be dead asleep." Chibs assured Boo as he took his hand out of her jeans and jumped to his feet.

Too horny to even speak, Boo nodded, grabbed Chibs hand and allowed him to drag her back to the house, were they made love in front of the roaring fire.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	4. Blind

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Blind - Chibs doesn't notice when Boo decorates their apartment.**

"Do you like it?" Boo asked, beaming wide as Chibs walked in the front door and slumped onto the couch with a weary sigh.

Boo had recently moved in with the Scotsman and he'd allowed her to redecorate, to move things around so as to make the place _theirs_ rather than just his.

"Do I like what?" Chibs asked, glancing around the room, more than a little confused – he had no idea what Boo was on about.

The brunette scowled at once, not at all pleased with her man – she'd been working hard all day to make their apartment feel more like she belonged there.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she spat before turning on her heel and marching into the bedroom. "You can sleep on the fucking couch tonight!" she cried out as she slammed the door shut behind her.

The walls were a different colour, she'd moved around the furniture, put up pictures... how the hell had Chibs not noticed any of that?

"Christ, what the hell have I done now..?" Chibs groaned to himself as he rubbed his eyes and kicked off his boots. "Less than a minute in the door and I'm already in trouble..."

Then, without even bothering to take off his cut or work out why he'd gotten yelled out, Chibs laid himself down on the couch and went to sleep; it was late and it'd been a long day, he'd deal with whatever shit he was in in the morning.

However when he got up in the middle of the night to get a drink and walked into a wall because the couch had been moved to the other side of the room, he realised why Boo had been so pissed.

The room had been shifted around; pictures of the couple and of their family adorned the newly deep blue walls; Boo had even managed to copy and enlarge the picture of him with baby Kerrianne and had hung it above the couch.

Boo had obviously put a lot of effort into decorating the apartment...

Truly now, it felt as though Boo lived with him and not just like she shared his bed.

Feeling shitty, Chibs tiptoed up the corridor and peaked into the bedroom (now a deep plum colour, with the curtains and blankets on the bed matching the walls perfectly). Boo was curled up on top of the bed with Tillie, fast asleep, a scowl on her lips, licks of paint still staining her clothes and skin...

Chibs couldn't help but think that she looking fucking adorable.

Smiling softly to himself, he slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a damp wash-cloth before heading back into the bedroom and affectionately wiping away the paint that stained Boo's cheeks.

"Filip...?" Boo mumbled a moment later, eyes fluttering open.

Chibs just shushed her and continued to wipe the paint off her face.

"Place looks brilliant Hen..." he grinned when he was finished, tucking Boo's curls out of the way before kissing her lips. "Sorry I didn't notice straight away; I'm a man darlin', it makes me blind teh that sorta thing." he added with a chuckle.

Boo smirked and sat herself up, leaned into Chibs, her arms snaking round his waist.

"I did overreact just a little bit..." she admitted bashfully, her lips nuzzling at the Scotsman's neck. "I'm sorry about that."

Chibs just chuckled again and nodded, tilted his head back to give his girl better access to his throat.

As she kissed at Chibs' neck, nicked at the exposed skin with her teeth, Boo slipped her hand into his jeans and wrapped her fingers around his dick.

"Christ..." Chibs groaned at the contact, quickly pushing his jeans down his hips just enough to allow Boo to start pumping her fist.

The Scotsman lay back on the bed, pulling Boo down with him; not once did her lips leave the soft skin of his neck, nor did her hand leave his aching dick.

Chibs was already close to cumming and he knew it; goddamn could his girl work magic with her fingers!

Not wanting to leave Boo untouched, Chibs curled one hand into Boo's curls and slipped the other into her paint covered pants; he smirked when he realised she wasn't wearing panties.

He pushed his fingers deep inside her at once, earning himself the sweetest little whimper from between Boo's lips, and started pumping them in and out at the same sporadic pace in which she worked his cock.

"Yeh like that aye?" he drawled huskily in Boo's ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe. "Want me teh make yeh cum darlin'?"

"Oh god yes!" Boo cried against his neck, her hips bucking against his fingers. "Make me cum Filip!"

She too was close already; burning upside, her stomach in knots, entire being overtaken by the sorts of pleasure than only Chibs could give her.

And then suddenly Chibs' fingers were gone from inside of her, and he was roughly pushing her aside, getting to his feet...

Boo looked up at him, wounded and offended; confused by his strange behaviour.

"This ain't enough, I need teh be inside yeh..." the Scotsman growled, planting a deep and apologetic kiss too Boo's lips as he pushed his jeans to his ankles.

Boo whimpered into the kiss, nodded and fumbled with her pants, kicking them too one side as quickly as possible before lying back and spreading her legs wide.

"I really do like what yeh've done teh the place..." Chibs chuckled as he crawled into that wonderful place between Boo's thighs.

Boo just laughed and jerked him closer, fingers curling tight in his hair.

"Just shut up and fuck me..." she purred against his lips no longer caring about the decorating, her only thoughts being of having her man inside of her...

The Scotsman didn't hesitate in doing as he was told, and plunged deep inside Boo's tight, hot little pussy with a deep groan of satisfaction...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	5. Beautiful

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Beautiful – Boo knows she'll always be beautiful to Chibs**

It was first thing in the morning and Boo was alone in Chibs apartment, curled up under a blanket in front of the TV eating pancakes.

She was wearing a pair of sweatpants, one of Filip's SAMCRO t-shirts and her hair was still in the mess it had been in when she'd first rolled out of bed.

Boo knew she looked like shit; there was even flour adorning her cheeks from where she'd made the pancakes from scratch and faint traces of smudged eye-liner under her eyes from the night before that she'd be unable to wash off due properly due to the lack of make up wipes in Chibs' apartment.

The young brunette was just thankfully that Chibs was out on a run with the rest of SAMCRO and wouldn't see her in the state she was in; a state no doubt, he'd be repulsed by.

Boo was shocked then, to hear the front door open as she was in the kitchen, clearing away the mess she'd made making pancakes.

"Boo? Yeh here darlin'?"

It was Chibs, home from the club run a day earlier than planned.

Boo blushed a vibrant red, knowing that she looked terrible and that she didn't have time to do a thing about it before Chibs saw her.

"In here!" she called out whilst continuing to clear up.

Chibs soon appeared in the doorway, looking worn and tired, dirtied from dust from the road. He beamed when he caught sight of Boo, his smile full of love and warmth, eyes glittering in delight at the sight of his Ol' Lady.

"Hey Hen..." he sighed softly, stepping forward and placing his hands on Boo's hips before pressing a sweet kiss to the end of her nose. "Yeh look so beautiful this mornin'." he added, grinning as he tucked Boo's messy curls behind her ear before kissing her lips tenderly.

Boo giggled and blushed again, certain that Chibs was just saying she looked beautiful.

"No, I look like shit..." she said with a shake of her head. "Let me go and get cleaned up a-"

"No Hen." Chibs said, holding Boo firm so that she couldn't move away from him. "Yeh look beautiful. Hell, yeh _always_ looks beautiful teh me... don't yeh ever doubt that."

In fact to Chibs, his girl looked more beautiful first thing in the morning when she'd just rolled out of bed than she did once she was dressed and washed up; he couldn't really explain why, she just did.

He figured it was because over the few years he'd been in Charming, most of the women he'd slept with had been there for sex and sex only; they weren't Ol' Ladies, they were croweaters and so always left as soon as they'd finished with the Scotsman. They were never there in the morning, half awake with sleep tumbled hair, swamped in one of his shirts, a cute smudge of flour from the breakfast they'd made on the warm skin of their cheek... Boo however, was and that only reinforced to Chibs that she loved him and that she was _his_, _his_ Ol' Lady, _his_ beautiful wee Hen...

"I always doubt it." Boo muttered against Chibs' lips. "We've been together 6 months now but I still wonder what it is you see in me; why you find me so beautiful."

Chibs chuckled affectionately, kissed Boo's lips a few time's in quick succession before scooping her up in his arms and walking with her towards the bedroom.

"Are yeh kiddin' me?" he asked as Boo wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yer stunnin' darlin'! Great legs, wonderful tits, firm little arse..." he paused to give Boo's ass a squeeze and earned himself an adorable little shirk of amusement from between Boo's lips. "And yeh have the most amazin' eyes... Christ I fuckin' lose myself in them! And yer smile... it never fails teh make _me_ smile..." he added, pecking Boo's lips as she giggled softly.

A moment later the pair tumbled down onto the bed together, laughing and kissing at one another; lips reaching any part of the other they could get too.

"What I don't understand..." Chibs muttered as he kissed at Boo's neck, his hands roaming slowly up and down her sides. "Is what a beautiful wee thing like yerself wants with a dirty old man like me!"

"You're not always dirty!" chuckled Boo as she pushed Filip's cut off his shoulders. "You've had a long ride is all, you're covered in road dust. You're normally cleaner than this..."

"That's not what I meant darlin'." Chibs said, pulling himself away from Boo just long enough to rid her off his shirt. He grinned when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and immediately cupped her exposed breasts in his hands, teased her hardened nipples with his thumbs.

"I know..." Boo chocked out between groans, head thrown back as she whimpered in delight in reaction to the way Chibs' fingers were now pulling and tugging at her nipples. "I want you because I love you! You're sweet and kind, fucking roughish handsome, with a smile that reaches your ears..." Boo trailed off as Chibs took her nipple in his mouth, bit down on it just enough to make her toes curl, to make her moan. Her thighs were suddenly damp, her pussy throbbing almost as hard as her heart. "Christ Filip... how could I not want you?"

Chibs stopped what he was doing at that and dragged himself up so that his face was level with Boo's, he rested his forehead against hers, cupped her cheek in his hand and stared deep into her eyes.

"God, I love yeh..." he sighed happily, free hand fumbling to free his aching erection from the tight confinement of his jeans.

"I love you too, even if you are a dirty old man!" Boo said in response an impish grin on her lips, her fingers tracing the curves and contours of the scars on Chibs' face.

The Scotsman just rolled his eyes, sniggered softly as he tugged Boo's pyjama bottom's free from her sweaty, trembling legs.

A moment later he tumbled over, pulling Boo along with him so that she was atop of him.

"Oh yeh get darlin'!" he said, slapping her ass playfully, a wild smirk about his lips. "I just wanna watch yeh go, beautiful!" he added with a wink, his fingers finding their way to Boo's hips.

Boo tutted but nevertheless mounted Chibs and lowered herself onto him with a groan.

As she bucked and bounced away atop of Chibs, her fingers teasing and playing with her breasts, she couldn't help but notice that her man just stared at her the entire time, stared at her like he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and she realised that to Chibs; she would really always be beautiful.

_Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!_


	6. Up

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Up – Chibs has a little bedroom trouble**

Boo waited a moment before following after Chibs, who had just stormed out of the bedroom in quite state, knowing that he needed a moment to himself.

"Hey, it's okay..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his bare waist from behind as he leaned against the kitchen skin, fingers gripping hard at the smooth metal as he battled to keep his cool, his breathing deep and slow. "It happens to everyone." she added, snuggling against the cool skin of his back.

Chibs just ignored her, too humiliated, too close to anger to even say a word. Just moments before his girl has been below him, naked and groaning, begging for him to fuck her... and he hadn't been able to. He'd just not been able to get it up.

Hell, he'd not been hard once in the entire time they'd been fooling around in the bedroom; not when he was burying his face in his girls warm, sweaty breasts, not when he made her cum by licking and nicking at her swollen clit and not even when he'd walked in on her masturbating in the first place! And Jesus Christ had she looked hot doing that; sweaty and flushed, her head thrown back as she fondled her breasts and pussy, legs spread wide...

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Chibs cursed, slamming down his hands on the sink when his cock didn't even so much as twitch at the memory of catching Boo getting herself off in their bed!

"There's nothing wrong with you." Boo assured Chibs, leaning up on her tiptoes so that she could nuzzle at Chibs' neck. "Filip, it's just a one off... it happens."she added, pushing her bare breasts into Chibs' back at the same time in hopes that it would arouse him. Like her many attempts in the bedroom with her fingers and mouth, it failed to get her man excited.

"It's happened before!" Chibs cursed, his face such a violent red of humiliation he didn't dare to turn face Boo. Before she could ask when – for he'd never failed to perform in the bedroom with her before - Chibs explained. "A few years ago, with Emily... right before I came teh Tig's and told yeh that I loved you."

Boo gave a startled little gasp; she'd heard about that - of course she had, such a story could never be kept quite amongst the MC – but had always put it down to a vile rumour that Emily Duncan had started as the Scotsman had suddenly lost interest in her after that day...

"I couldn't get it up again until I'd come to see yeh." Chibs sighed, turning round to face his girl. He wrapped one arm around her waist, his fingers rubbing circles on the small of her back and cupped her cheek with his free hand; stroked her warm cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Not until I was right with yeh; until yeh knew why I'd been such a wanker, until yeh knew that I loved yeh and always would..."

"So..." Boo muttered uncertainly, lips twitched up into the faintest of smiles. "Is there some girl somewhere that needs to be told you love them?" Her words were meant to have been a joke but they came out sounding scared and nervous for Boo couldn't help but fear she might be right.

"Aye there is." nodded Chibs seriously. "The beautiful young lassie standing in front of me." he continued on before Boo could say a word.

"Asshole!" Boo spat, but with a faint trace of laughter in her voice.

Chibs just smirked and kissed her deeply, moved his hand down to cup her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze and Boo whimpered in delight, bit down on his lower lip.

"I love yeh Boo." Chibs muttered against Boo's lips between chaste kisses that left them both breathless.

"I love you too." Boo replied, opening her eyes so that she could stare deep into Chibs' warm, chocolatey orbs. "Now go and put some pants on; relax, have a beer and don't fret about what just happened... you'll only make things worse."

Chibs scowled but nodded, kissed Boo on the forehead and did just that. After pulling on his jeans he grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and settled himself in front of the TV. Boo joined him soon after he sat down, wrapped in the short blue silk dressing gown he'd brought her on a run to Vegas.

"What do yeh wanna watch Hen?" he asked her, for there was nothing on that he wanted to watch.

"Oh I don't know, just find some movie." she shrugged as she snuggled into Chibs, head resting on his shoulder, hand on his thigh. Chibs nodded and wrapped an arm around his girl, pulled her closer still, kissed her forehead tenderly.

Chibs flicked through the channels until he eventually came across Pirates of The Caribbean, which he left on knowing that Boo was a fan of 'that bloody pirate!'. As he watched the film he tried his damnedest not to think about his recent bedroom troubles...

"Argh, the things I would do to that man..." Boo muttered softly about half way into the film. Chibs immediately cocked an eyebrow, looked down at his Ol' Lady with a slight scowl about his lips. She was staring at the TV lustily, licking her lips as she watched Jack Sparrow run about the screen. After a moment Chibs just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen; his girl could have a thing for that pirate if she wanted to, so what!

"I'm going to get another beer; want anything?" Chibs asked Boo a few minute's later after draining the last of his beer. She shook her head but didn't say a word; she was far too fixated on the screen. "Be right back darlin'." Chibs said with a soft chuckle as he ventured into the kitchen.

When he returned a minute later, he almost dropped his beer, his mouth hung open at the sight before him. Boo still had her eyes fixed on the screen and was rubbing her thigh, fingers trailing up and down her soft, exposed skin. If they went any higher, they'd be in her goddamn pussy, which Chibs was certain was wet and throbbing with want! The Scotsman couldn't believe it; he hadn't been able to bed his girl so now she was pretty much getting off on some goddamn pirate in their living room? And whilst he was in the same fucking room? No, no that wasn't right! She was his girl, she should only be getting off to him and Chibs was going to damn well show her that!

Suddenly achingly hard, Chibs gave a soft growl and threw his beer to one side, suddenly filled with a possessive need to bend his girl over the arm of the couch and pound into her until she screamed! He marched forward and turned the TV off before dragging Boo to her feet, turning her round and bending her over the arm of the couch; other hand pushing his jeans down his legs at the same time.

Boo shrieked and giggled in delight as Chibs roughly manhandled her onto the arm of the couch; loosened her robe to expose her flushed, bare body. She'd known that once Chibs had got his mind off of his performance troubles she'd be able to get him going by making him jealous... she hadn't however, expected to make him jealous so easily! She parted her legs as Chibs tangled a hand in her curls, pushed her bare chest down on the leather arm of the couch. Then suddenly he thrust inside of her, rough and hard, fingers digging into her hip in an attempt to keep himself steady. Boo cried out in delight, but barely had a chance to recover from the shock of Chibs entering her so roughly for at once he started pounding into her, hard and fast, leaving her incapable of doing little more than scream in ecstasy...

A short while later, Boo and Chibs lay on the couch together tangled in one another's arms, both having came rather quickly... Boo lay atop of Chibs chest, tracing the outline of the tattoo inked there with the tip of her finger as he rubbed her back and pressed sweet kisses into her knotted, tangled curls.

"Told you it was just a one off..." Boo muttered sleepily, eyes still sparkling from the high of their fuck, contented smirk on her lips. Chibs just chuckled and nodded, too close to sleep to really say anything. He was just pleased he'd been able to get his dick up and going... sure earlier had only been a rare occurrence, but it had still worried him nonetheless. "And just think, if only I'd thought of getting you all jealous earlier, you wouldn't have had a problem at all..." At that, the Scotsman realised just what Boo had been up to when she'd been rubbing her thigh...

"Cheeky wee minx!" he chuckled approvingly not at all mad at his girl, merely glad she'd helped him get over his little problem...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! And remember guys, I'm open to suggestions and requests! **_


	7. Morning

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**As you probably noticed, I changed the description of this drabble series. Rather than just being M-rated drabbles it will be a series of drabbles about Boo and Chibs; some of course will just be M-rated fun, some will be scenes I cut from the main series and some will just be drabbles that I couldn't fit into the 100 word series! Enjoy readers :)**_

**Morning – Boo isn't up for an early morning romp... but why?**

"Come on darlin', time teh get up." Chibs said, pressing a sleepy kiss to Boo's bare shoulder, his hand snaking under the blanket to give her bare breast a firm squeeze.

"Don't wanna..." she mumbled back sleepily, swatting Chibs hands away before snuggling tighter in the blanket, arms folded over her breasts so he could no longer get at them. She still felt dead to the world and longed to sleep for a few more hours.

"No Hen, it's time teh get up!" he chuckled, nuzzling at Boo's ear in an attempt to stir her. Again Boo swatted him away before pulling the blanket up over her head with a groan of annoyance. Undeterred, the Scotsman pulled the blanket away from both Boo and himself and threw it to the floor.

"It's Sunday!" Boo protested, opening her eyes reluctantly as she shivered in reaction to being exposed to the cold air in the bedroom. "Let me sleep Filip." she added with a scowl, eyes narrowed to show that she was serious, hand grasping for the warm blanket Filip had just thrown to the floor.

Chibs just smirked and pushed it out of reach before guiding his girls hand to the throbbing erection he'd woken up with just moments previously. He didn't care that it was barely 9am on a Sunday, the first day the couple had been able to have a lay in together for weeks – the previous Sunday, the first in which Boo had stayed at Chibs for almost two months, they'd been awoken by Hale at 7am looking for someone to bail Tig out – and he didn't care that his girl just wanted to sleep; he wanted to fuck, so they were going to fuck! Hell, they could sleep afterwards!

"So, what am I gonna do about that then?" he asked with a smirk, bucking into Boo's hand as her soft fingers grazed his dick ever so gently. He expected Boo to smirk and wrap her hands around it, to tumble out of the covers and guide his hand to her hot, wet pussy... But she didn't, she just pulled her hand away with a sorry smile.

"Take care of it yourself?" Boo suggested sleepily, rubbing her eyes wearily. She couldn't explain why, she just wasn't in the mood for sex, hell she wasn't in the mood for anything more than sleep. "I'm really sorry Filip, I'm just in the mood right now." she added, sounding to Chibs like she was truly sorry that she wasn't up for a good morning roll between the sheets.

"You're a mean woman!" Chibs sighed in defeat and gave Boo the blanket back, realising that this wasn't a battle that he was going to win. Boo immediately snuggled back into the warmth of the blanket with a nod before closing her eyes and attempting to drift off once again. The Scotsman thought she looked damn cute snuggled up in the blanket like that, which only made his dick ache more, but he nevertheless rolled out of bed with a mind to slip into the bathroom with his phone, which contained some very dirty picture's of his Ol' Lady. "Christ, take care of it myself! When I've got a fuckin' gorgeous woman teh take care of it for me..." he grumbled rather loudly as he headed out into the hallway.

"Hmm-hm..." mumbled Boo, already too close to sleep to really pay attention to what Chibs was saying to her.

Chibs just shook his head and slipped into the bathroom before finding the dirty picture's he had of Boo on his phone and rubbing one out. It was quick and it was satisfying, but it wasn't anywhere near as pleasurable as having his dick buried in the warm, tight heat that was Boo's pussy, or having it sucked in her sweet little mouth, stroked by her dainty little fingers...

The Scotsman sighed wearily and leaned his head back against the tiles in the bathroom after he was done; throwing the tissue he'd used to clean himself up to the side as he did so. He closed his eyes and wondered if Boo was okay; she'd seemed a little off to him, out of sorts... normally she liked nothing more than a lazy Sunday morning fuck before dozing away the rest of the morning with her man, rising at noon to watch crap TV and gorge on whatever they could find in the fridge.

After a moment Chibs came to the conclusion that there was little more up with Boo than the fact that she just wasn't in the mood for sex, so he grabbed his cell from the side intending to switch it off and rejoin her in bed for a few more hours sleep. It was as he was turning his phone off however, that he noticed the date.

"Shit..." he muttered to himself, raking a hand through his hair as he realised the significance of the date, realised why Boo had seemed out of sorts... He wondered if she'd realised what the date was, if that had been the real reason behind the fact she wasn't in the mood for sex. The Scotsman headed back into the bedroom and watched his girl sleep for a moment, a soft smile on his lips, eyes twinkling in concern, before crawling in beside her once again, arms wrapping round her waist as he pressed his lips to her cheek. "Boo? Hen, wake up..." he muttered, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"Filip, really, I'm not in the mood!" Boo snapped irritably, not even bothering to open her eyes, a scowl on her lips. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to keep bugging her for sex when she'd made it clear she wasn't in the mood!

"I took care of myself, as yeh suggested darlin'... but this ain't about that." Chibs assured Boo. "Darlin'... how do yeh feel this morning?" he asked, which to Boo, seemed like such a strange thing to ask. She peeled her eyes open and turned her head to look at Chibs, feeling both confused and a little apprehensive.

"Well, really lethargic to be honest." she admitted, for she seemed more tired than usual for a Sunday morning. "And oddly... heavy, like my body is suddenly made of lead or something..." she added, having noticed how weighty her body seemed to feel just moments before when Chibs had woken her again. It was a strange feeling that was somewhat familiar, but Boo couldn't quite work out why that was so. "Why do you ask?"

Chibs scowled at that, not sure if he wanted to explain his strange questioning to Boo, but knew she was likely to work out the significance of the date sooner or later, so went ahead and told her.

"Boo, today has been a year since... since yeh overdosed." he informed Boo with a saddened sigh. It was a horrific thing to remember, but Chibs hadn't been able to stop himself from remembering that night once he'd realised what the date was; hadn't been able to stop himself from remembering the way Boo lay cold, limp and lifeless in his arms... and how she'd almost died in them. "Since I almost lost yeh..." Chibs added solemnly, pressing a kiss to Boo's warm cheek to remind himself that she was alive and well; in his bed to boot.

"Oh... I mean I knew our anniversary was coming up but I didn't think..." Boo mumbled softly, eyes wide in shock, teeth digging down onto her trembling lower lip. Being a typical woman she was of course, excited about all the things she had planned for her up and coming first anniversary with Chibs and while she was aware that the date was also a year since she's murdered Jorge Alvarez - something she was now pretty okay with, thanks to a lot of help from Chibs and Tig alike – she'd not even thought about the fact that it also meant the anniversary of her overdose was coming up as well. Boo suddenly knew what why that strange weighty feeling she'd been having felt so familiar – it's the way she'd felt after she'd woken up the afternoon after her overdose.

"I didn't mean teh remind yeh darlin', it's just... a year teh the day Jimmy cut my face open, my skin was on fire all day... I felt, lost, scared... thought yeh might be feelin' much the same today."Chibs explained, for as he had said, a year after Jimmy had cut his face open, his still red cheeks had burned with the memory of the pain all day and he'd been in a strange sort of mood, akin to how he'd felt in the hours leading up to Jimmy cutting his face open, from the moment he'd woken up. It wasn't something he'd really been able to explain, but he'd put it down to some sort of memory, like his body and mind alike were subconsciously aware that it had been a year since Jimmy had sliced him open and wanted to remind him of that.

"I feel kinda like I did when I woke up after... that night..." Boo said with a nod of understanding before shifting her body around so that she was facing Chibs. Now that she was more awake, the weighty feeling of her body had intensified and the place in her arm where the syringe of crank had pierced her skin was tingling in a way that was almost painful... The pain however, didn't feel real at all, and Boo was certain she was imagining it – yet it wouldn't go away. "I think I'd befeeling weird and... heavy even if I didn't know what the date was." Boo added quickly when Chibs appeared to feel guilty about bringing up the significance of the date. Boo smiled softly, cupped Chibs' scared cheek in her hand and stared deep into his warm, brown eyes. "I'm glad you're here with me." she said, for she most certainly didn't want to face such a day all alone. Chibs smiled and gave a slight nod, cupped his hand over Boo's, stoked her knuckles reassuringly with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeh wanna talk about what happened Hen..?" he asked, for the subject over Boo's overdose was one the couple had never really talked about. Boo had talked about it with Tig, with Gemma, and hell even with Juice but never with him... The Scotsman wanted to know more about that night; what had happened, how she'd felt; not out of some morbid curiosity but to reassure himself that things hadn't been as bad for her as he was allowing himself to believe. In Chibs mind Boo had suffered terribly before she'd fallen unconscious, he believed she'd been in agony, terrified, unable to think or breathe or move... He needed to know that that wasn't the case. "Yeh've never really talked teh me about it before..." Boo scowled but nodded, understanding Chibs' need to know more about that night.

"I remember being scared... I think Wendy was pressuring me to take that crank for a while." she said, for her memory of that night was hazy and she couldn't really remember what happened after she and Wendy got out of the car... When she thought hard on it though, she could remember being scared, could remember a sinister, ominous sort of feeling, and she could remember darkness and pain. Burning, blood boiling, bone splintering pain that totally consumed her and left her unable to move or speak... Boo didn't want to tell Chibs about the pain though, didn't want to worry him by letting him know she remembered such agony, it would only cause agony for him too, would worry and torment him. Boo didn't want that, she wanted Chibs to believe that she didn't remember suffering at all. "I don't really remember much else, just nothingness..." she concluded, shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly, her eyes never leaving Chibs' in the hopes that he'd not realise she was lying to him. She hated lying to Filip and avoided doing so at all costs, but this was a necessary evil...

"My poor wee Hen." Chibs said with a frown, shifting Boo's arm so that he could press his lips to the small white scar that still lingered on her pale skin. The track mark in Boo's arm had ended up scarring ever so slightly as when Chibs had ripped the needle from her arm, he'd pulled away quite a bit of skin. The scar only really showed up when Boo tanned - which didn't really happen very often despite the fact that they lived in California - but still, Boo and Chibs alike hated to see it... "Yeh know darlin', that day... it was the worst of my life." Chibs said, giving Boo a sad and forlorn look before kissing at her scar again. He wished he could kiss the scar away, make it and that whole goddamn night disappear forever but he couldn't.

"The worst?" Boo asked, eyebrow cocked as she scowled at her man in confusion. How could he compare her overdose to having his cheeks cut open by Jimmy O? Or to losing his wife and daughter to that very same man? Or even to leaving Ireland and everything he knew behind? Surely those days had been considerably worse for Filip! "What about what Jimmy did? Losing Fiona and Kerrianne?" Boo asked, hooked a finger under Chibs' chin so that she could force his gaze into hers once again.

The Scotsman smiled, despite himself, and pulled Boo as close to him as possible, so that her bare chest pressed up against his. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tucked her flyaway curls out of her face before kissing her deeply and leaning his forehead against hers, the tip of his nose rubbing against the tip of hers...

"Yer the love of my life Boo and I almost lost yeh before I could make yeh mine..." he whispered, smile faltering, voice hoarse and rough, eyes glazed as the memory of almost losing Boo hit him vividly yet again. "Yeh practically died in my arms..." he added, chocking out the words for they were almost to hard to say. Had he just been a minute longer, half a minute longer, in getting her to St Thomas she _would_ have died in his arms and not on a stretcher surrounded by doctors who could bring her back again! Chibs could only thank God that he'd gotten his girl to the hospital on time. "I've _never_ known fear like it..." he added, wiping away the tears that were now tumbling down Boo's cheeks... or where they his own tears, tears that had fallen so thick and heavy they'd spilled down onto Boo's cheeks? Chibs didn't care, all that mattered was making Boo aware of just how fucking scared he'd been for her that night; how he'd truly believed she'd die and that he'd lose her before he'd even been able make her his. "It was _undoubtedly_ the worst night of my life, nothing can compare teh how I felt, waiting teh know if yeh were okay..." At that Chibs broke, he buried his face in Boo's messy curls and just held her, took in her sweet scent, the feeling of her warm, soft skin, he held her until the urge to sob had passed...

"I'm okay." Boo assured Chibs as she nuzzled at the nape of his neck, arms tight around his waist, fingers rubbing soothing circles into the exposed skin of his back. "I'm okay and I'm yours... it's all okay Filip." she added, pressing her lips to Chibs' neck, which was damp from the tears that were still falling from her eyes. Chibs merely nodded, held onto her tighter still and the couple remained like that, holding onto one another tight, for a long while, both silent and appreciating the fact that they were alive and together."Sometimes I wonder if me almost dying was a good thing." Boo muttered after a short while, her words little more than a whisper. Chibs pulled away from his girl and shot her a confused look... How in hell could she see herself almost _dying_ as a good fucking thing? "Maybe we wouldn't be together if I hadn't have OD'd..." Boo confessed, dropping her gaze so that she didn't have to look into Chibs eyes a moment longer. In the year that they'd been together, Boo often wondered if they'd have even gotten together, had she not almost died...

"No, no don't yeh dare fuckin' say that." Chibs growled, forcing Boo's gaze into his once again. He understood where she was coming from, why she might think as such, but he knew damn well that OD or not, he'd have given in eventually and just asked Boo to be his. He'd hated not being with her; acting like nothing more than her friend when the two of them alike knew damn well that they were in love with one another! He'd hated spending night after night sleeping with nameless, faceless women in the vain hope that he'd be able to forget about his love for Boo and move on, all the while knowing Boo was a love he'd never be able to move on from! "I hated living a lie; pretending that I wasn't madly in love with yeh. Sooner or later, I would've caved and just asked yeh teh be mine!" Chibs assured Boo, beaming down at her, the smile warm and genuine, full of love.

Boo beamed back, her smile practically a mirror imagine of Chibs'. She knew in that moment that her fears were unfounded and that no matter what, they would have ended up together eventuality; they were meant to be.

"I love you so much Filip." she whispered.

"I love yeh too Boo; always have, always will..." Chins responded before kissing his girl deeply, passionately, all teeth and tongue, fingers tangled tight in her hair and round her waist so that he could keep her as close to him as humanly possible.

He didn't ever want to let her go.

_Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. Remember, I'm open to requests and suggestions!_


	8. Ride

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Ride – Boo's first ride with Chibs**

"Please Tig! It'll only take an hour." Boo begged her guardian as she tugged on his Teller-Morrow shirt, determined to distract him from his work. He'd promised to take her into Hayward to get the new Harry Potter book but he seemed to have forgotten his promise because it was nearing 5pm and he was stuck on a long haul job that needed to be finished by closing.

"I'm sorry Kid, I've gotta sort this today." Tig said, barely even shrugging his shoulders as he continued to work on the car before him. He'd been late in getting to work after a huge club party the night before and so now had less than an hour to repair some douche-bags car before they returned to pick it up. The car had to be fixed on time or the ass-hole owner would kick up shit Tig did not want to deal with. "Don't any stores in Charming have your book?" he asked Boo, giving her a quick glance as he wiped his oily hands on a rag. She looked pissed at him; there was an angry glint in her narrowed eyes and her arms were folded across her chest.

"No!" she snapped with a roll of her eyes. Charming was as backwards as a town came! They had a few stores sure, but the only books they sold were kids bedtime stories and battered, dusty copies of various classics. No new books ever appeared in those stores. "Harry Potter is the biggest book series ever... I don't understand why none of the stores here have it." Boo added bitterly, for surely she was not the only person in Charming to read Harry Potter! If just one of the stores in Charming got the book in they'd sell out of it in no time.

"Maybe tomorrow doll." Tig said guiltily, pressing a kiss to Boo's cheek before returning to his work in hopes it would make her just a little bit less angry with him. Of course it didn't matter really... she was already mightily pissed off with him for forgetting his promise to take her to get her stupid book and she'd make him pay for that when they got home.

"But it came out today..." Boo pouted. The young brunette had been unable to sleep the night before as she was so excited about getting the new Harry Potter and had been sitting around, waiting impatiently all day for Tig to take her to get it. "I've been waiting for this book for months." Boo went on with a saddened sigh, for she'd been counting down the days until the release of 'Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix' since she'd found out the release date – something that amused Tig greatly. He didn't understand what was so great about those 'damn wizard books'. Boo had tried to get him to read them, but he'd not even been able to get past the first page of the first book.

"So you can wait another day!" Tig shrugged not understanding at all why Boo so desperately wanted some stupid book. The book wasn't going to sell out before the day was out and the world wasn't going to end because she hadn't gotten herself a copy either.

Boo gave a cry of annoyance and disbelief, unable to believe that Tig didn't understand the importance of her getting the new Harry Potter despite the fact she'd told him why she wanted to get it as soon as it came out – online spoilers were a bitch and Harry Potter was so big, idiots read ahead and posted huge spoilers on billboards. Something that all too often made the news. The brunette turned on her heel, ready to march back into the clubhouse in hopes of finding someone who'd take her to Hayward when she noticed Chibs coming towards Tig, a wrench in hand. His long dark locks were flowing free, he was wearing his sleeveless Teller-Morrow shirt under his cut and was looking out at the world from over the top of his sunglasses. Heart skipping a beat, Boo stayed where she was, hoping that maybe, Chibs would be the one to take her into Hayward. The Scotsman had been in Charming over 6 months now and Boo's crush on him came and went so often, she could barely keep up with it! At present, her crush on him was in full swing and as if too prove that, her cheeks burned as he passed her by and gave her a wink in the way of greeting.

"Hey brother, here's that wrench yeh wanted." he said as he came level with Tig, passing the Sergeant at Arms the wrench in his hand as he spoke. Tig took it with a thanks and continued on with his work without bothering to carry a conversation with Chibs. Seeing that Tig was too busy to talk, Chibs turned to Boo with a smile. He was done for the day and it'd be nice to sit down and have a conversation with the girl; still after so many months in Charming, she fascinated him and the Scotsman found that he rather enjoyed her company. "What's up lassie? Why were you and Tiggy arguing?" he asked, for as he'd been approaching her and Tig it'd been more than obvious that she and her guardian were having some sort of disagreement that was obviously upsetting her; she still looked upset now, her narrowed, angry eyes were glazed over like she was about to cry.

"The new Harry Potter book came out today but nowhere in Charming is stocking it..." Boo said all in a rush, feeling her cheeks burn redder still when she realised how trivial and childish she must have seemed, getting so worked up over a book. Still, she continued to explain herself certain that Chibs – who'd she'd spotted reading the odd book on a few occasions – would understand her plight better than Tig – who thought that Playboy counted as a book. "Means I have to go to Hayward but Tig won't take me and he won't let me go alone."she added. She'd have happily taken the bus (she could drive but was yet to pass her test) to get her book but Tig had banned her from doing so as Hayward was Chosen Few territory and while the small time MC were normally allies of SAMCRO, a recent mix up with the Niners and a gun shipment meant they were currently at odds with one another. Most members knew who Boo was and Tig was certain if they saw her alone in Hayward, they'd use her in a pawn in their battle with SAMCRO.

"It is a little dangerous lassie, you travelling in teh Chosen Few territory all alone." Chibs said with a nod, unable to stop himself from siding with Tig. He didn't like the idea of Boo going to Hayward alone either; The Chosen Few might be small time and normally SAMCRO's allies but they were still a threat while things between them and SAMCRO were so hostile. Boo's face fell at once and Chibs felt a mighty tug on his heartstrings. The poor wee thing looked so detected, so saddened by the fact she couldn't get her bloody book! "Come on darlin', I'll take yeh, I ain't busy." he said, wrapping an arm around Boo's shoulder as he nodded his head towards his bike. The Scotsman knew if he took off his cut, chances are, he'd be left alone. He'd not dealt much with The Chosen Few so they probably wouldn't recognise him and if they did, or saw Boo and recognised her, he'd be able to get them out of dodge as quickly as possible. And if he didn't? Well, he could only hope Tig would have some mercy on him...

"Really?" Boo cried in disbelief, an uncertain grin on her lips as she looked up at Chibs. Her heart was going a mile a minute and almost felt as if it were about to burst out of her chest at the idea that she'd have to ride into Hayward on the back of Chibs' bike, her arms around his waist, body pressed up against his... She'd never taken a ride with Chibs before, despite the fact that he'd been in Charming for months and the prospect of finally getting to do so thrilled Boo.

Chibs gave a soft chuckle of amusement and nodded his head; obviously this was a book of great importance to Boo! He'd heard about the Harry Potter series, of course he had they were in the news all the time, but he'd never given them a read before. He wondered if it was worth asking Boo if he could borrow hers, just to see what they were like. He'd not been able to lose himself in a good book for months and he longed to be able to once again.

"Aye really, now come on before I change my mind." he said, stirring Boo towards his bike. She hovered nervously beside it as he shrugged off his cut and tucked it carefully to one side. He mounted his bike and passed his helmet to Boo with a grin. "Here, put this on or Tiggy will kill me." he said with a soft chuckle. Boo smiled weakly and put it on, fumbling with the straps as she was so nervous. Chibs tutted affectionately, took hold of the front of her t shirt and pulled her closer. He fastened the helmet on Boo's head and adjusted the straps to her size before patting the space behind him. He wondered what it'd be like, having Boo ride along with him on the back of his Harley; he'd never had anyone ride bitch with him before, not even back in Ireland – he'd not owned a bike whilst he was with Fiona and had only ridden one for the first time just weeks before prospecting for SAMBEL. Something he'd not told MeGee.

"You don't have a spare helmet?" Boo asked as she got on the back of Chibs' bike. She started off by putting her hands on his hips to steady herself as she got on before wrapping them round his waist and pulling herself closer to him once she was sat down. She wondered if he could feel her shaking, or if he could feel her heart pounding madly away in her chest...

"No, but I'll be just fine lassie." Chibs chuckled when he heard concern in Boo's voice, giving her hand an affectionate pat as he spoke. He liked that she was worried about him; it was sweet! Chibs started up his bike and felt Boo shake a little and guessed she was a little scared of riding with someone what wasn't Tig or Jax. "Hold on tight darlin'." he called over the roar of the engine, shifting Boo's arms slightly so that she held onto him tighter. Once he was certain she was holding on tight enough, Chibs took off and headed towards Hayward.

Boo had never had such a thrilling experience in her entire life. Although her heart had pounded the entire time - to the point where Boo thought she might just have a heart attack - being so close to Chibs, being wrapped around him so intimately had had her skin tingling with pleasure from the moment he'd wrapped her arms tighter around him until the moment he'd pulled up outside the book store in Hayward and given her the nod which told her it was OK to get off. It was only when Chibs pulled over that Boo noticed how hot and wet the space between her thighs was. Her pussy had throbbed and tingled the entire journey but she hadn't realised just how much of an affect being so close to the Scotsman had had on her body until she hopped off his bike! The brunette just hoped Chibs didn't notice how turned on she was by their ride together... As she wandered around the store in search of her book, her skin still tingled and her heart rate barely slowed at all; to top it all off she was still incredibly turned on and she couldn't rid her mind of some very dirty thoughts of Chibs! She both dreaded and couldn't wait for their journey back to Charming.

"Did yeh get it?" Chibs asked when he caught sight of Boo wandering out of an aisle, a book clutched to her side. He'd followed Boo into the store, glad for a chance to stretch his legs and to hunt for a book or two that he might lose himself in when he had a free moment to spare. He'd enjoyed the ride in with Boo; it'd be nice to feel her arms wrapped so tightly around him as they'd sped down the freeway towards Hayward. The warmth of her body against his had been nice in contrast to the cool wind that had whipped up around him on the journey, despite the fact that it was quite a hot summers day. Chibs decided he should ride with a girl on the back of his bike more often... with the vibrations from the engine it was the perfect starting point for a bit of sexy fun with a beautiful lady!

"Just gotta pay." Boo grinned as she held up the copy of Harry Potter she had clutched in her hand. Chibs nodded and stuck the book he'd previously had his nose in back on the shelf. Boo caught sight of the title and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I didn't know you read Charles Bukowski." she said, pointing at the copy of Bukowski's 'Post Office' that Chibs' had just put back on the shelf. Boo was impressed, she was a huge fan of Bukowski's work but so far she was yet to find anyone else in Charming who even knew his name!

"I used to have all his novels back in Ireland." Chibs said with a nod of his head. He'd discovered a copy of Bukowski's 'Ham on Rye' in the bedsit he'd moved into after being released from hospital following Jimmy's attack and had only read it to pass the time at first. However, he soon realised he rather enjoyed the book and set about finding more of the man's work. "He tells it like it is; he's funny." Chibs added with a shrug of his shoulders. He admired Bukowski's brutal honesty and the way he laid himself down bare in his autobiographical novels. Boo gave a nod of understanding, smiled and scurried off towards the counter to pay for her book while Chibs strolled back out into the dying afternoon sun; hoping as he went, that he'd have enough time for a smoke before Boo finished up in the store. He was down to his last few drags when Boo wandered out of the store clutching a paper bag, a shy smile on her lips, eyes wide and nervous. As Chibs took a final drag on his cigarette, Boo delved into the bag and handed him a book from inside, her cheeks a vibrate red he entire time. "What's this?" Chibs asked as he took it from Boo, despite the fact that he could see that it was the same copy of 'Post Office' he'd been reading in the store. He grinned when he realised Boo had brought it for him.

"'Post Office'." Boo said, her words little more than a nervous croak. She wanted nothing more than for Chibs to just accept the book and be done with it, but he obviously wanted an explanation for her gesture. "You said you had all his novel's back in Ireland; figured you didn't have them here." Boo went on. She felt it a shame that Chibs no longer had copies of the books he loved and so had decided to start up his collection again.

"Yeh didn't have the get me it darlin'." Chibs said as he stared down at the book, grin still playing about his lips. He was touched by Boo's gift he really was, but she worked hard for the money she earned and he didn't want her wasting that money on him. "How much was it? I'll give yeh the money." he asked as he tucked the book into his shirt before patting his jeans pockets in search of his wallet; he was determined to give Boo back the money for the book. Before he could fish his wallet out of his pocket however, Boo put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"You brought me here, call it a thanks." she said. Boo greatly appreciated that Chibs had taken time out of his busy day simply to take her into Hayward to buy a book. Buying him the book was her way of thanking him."Besides it was only a dollar." she added with a shrug of her shoulders for 'Post Office' and Harry Potter had both been part of the 'Buy one book, get the second for a dollar!' deal the store was running.

"Thank yeh darlin'; you're a sweet girl." Chibs said with a nod of thanks as he handed Boo her helmet. Before she even had a chance to struggle with strapping it on, Chibs repeated his actions from earlier and pulled her closer with the front of her shirt before strapping the helmet on and making sure it was secure. Once he was certain it was, Chibs patting the space behind him. "Now come on, lets get yeh back teh Charming so yeh can get started on that book." he said as Boo got on behind him. She held herself tighter too him this time and so Chibs took of towards Charming at once. They may have managed to stay unnoticed in Chosen Few territory but the longer they stayed in Hayward, the more likely it was that they would be noticed.

The ride back was just as thrilling for Boo, just as much of a turn on, but she was able to keep herself in check a hell of a lot more than on the way in simply because she couldn't wait to just get back and start reading the newest Harry Potter which was the longest book in the series yet. Still, she made a mental note to try and think up ways to going riding with Chibs again for that was an experience she wanted to repeat again and again.

"Thanks for the ride Chibs." Boo said a few moments after she and Chibs pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot. She hopped off his bike and unclipped her helmet before handing it back to him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Feeling slightly embarrassed – Boo had no idea where the confidence to kiss Chibs' cheek had come from – Boo scurried off towards the clubhouse before Chibs could say anything, her book open at the first page before she was even in the door.

Chibs chuckled and shook his head as he watched her go, waiting until the clubhouse door closed behind her before he put his fingers to the damp spot on his cheek where she'd kissed him. It was days like this that made him realise what a sweetheart that girl was and reminded him how much he enjoyed her company. He decided to spend more time with her from that point on...

"How are you enjoyin' that book lassie?" Chibs asked the next day, when Boo appeared on the lot during his lunch break. She wasn't down to work that day so he hadn't expected to see her at all – especially not with such a thick book to keep her occupied – but had been pleasantly surprised to see her wandering into the lot as he finished off the meatloaf sandwiches Gemma had given him.

Boo grinned at the Scotsman and joined him at the table he was sat at. He offered her one of the sandwiches that sat piled on a plate in front of him – which really, had been for everyone – and Boo gladly took one. She was starving, she'd not had a bite to eat all day. She'd just gotten so lost in her book she'd forgotten all about eating.

"I loved it! It was utterly amazing; I couldn't put it down!" she exclaimed happily as she picked a sandwich of the pile. "Especially at the end whe-" she went on, only to be interrupted by Chibs who was waving his hand in front of her as an indication he wanted to cut in.

"Wait... yeh finished it?" he asked, just as Boo took a bite of her sandwich. The young brunette nodded enthusiastically at once; it had taken her all night long and a fair few red bulls, but she'd gotten there in the end and had finished the book just twenty minute's previously. After being buried in her book for near 18 constant hours, Boo had decided that some fresh air and sunshine was needed and so had headed over to Teller-Morrow to see if any work needed doing. "It was this thick darlin'." Chibs cried in disbelief, gesturing with his hands to show just how thick Boo's book had been. A book like that would take him months to read, no matter how into it he was. Hell, even 'Post Office', which was only 208 pages long, took him over a week to read! Boo simply nodded again, looking very pleased with herself, at Chibs' words. The Scotsman chuckled, both bewildered and impressed by just how fast Boo had read her book – she couldn't have read it properly, that's for sure, but still such a long book in so few hours was an impressive feat! "Christ, yer a fast reader aren't yeh?" he said to Boo.

"Damn right I am!" Boo grinned with a nod of her head, ecstatic that Chibs seemed to be so impressed with how fast a reader she was. Chibs just chuckled again and ruffled her hair affectionately.

_**Hope you enjoyed that guys. Remember I'd open to requests and suggestions so feel free to leave them!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	9. Snore

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Snore – Chibs won't stop snoring.**

It was 3.34am and Boo longed to sleep, so much so her eyes burned and her head pounded.

She'd been up at 6am the previous morning in order to have a conference call with her publishers and hadn't stopped all day; barely having enough time to eat she was so busy. But it had all been worth it for now everything was ready and in place for the release of her second novel which was now on it's way to print.

Boo had finally fallen into bed nearing midnight and had been on the brink of sleep when Chibs had retuned home from the clubhouse; he'd had a fair amount to drink, but wasn't that drunk and so after stumbling noisily into the bedroom and joining Boo in bed he had crashed out, just moments after pulling Boo into his arms and burying his face in her curls. He'd not even been able to stay awake long enough to give Boo a kiss or say so much as a word to her.

Boo didn't mind though, she just curled up against her man, the warmth and softness of his skin – he'd pulled his clothes off on his way to the bedroom and no doubt there was a trail of dirty, beer stained clothes leading from the front door that Boo would have to clear up in the morning – being enough to lull her back to that sleepy state where she was close to losing herself in her dreams once again.

However, within a few moments Chibs was snoring, and loudly to boot. He didn't normally snore, only when he'd been drinking vodka for some reason - something Boo was incredibly grateful for - but when he did he snored loudly, the sound an irritable raspy wheeze that came and went sporadically from the moment Chibs closed his eyes until the moment he awoke the next morning.

To make matters worse, on the nights when he snored, Chibs was dead to the world; no matter what she did Boo couldn't wake him. No amount of poking or prodding, shaking or yelling got through to her man; he just slept on, totally unaware that he was keeping Boo up. The brunette often considered throwing water over him but thought that too cruel; besides, that'd make the bed wet and she had to sleep in that bed too!

Finally, after lying awake listening to Chibs snore for almost four hours, frustration and tiredness got the better of Boo; with a disgruntled cry she pushed him with all her might in an attempt to wake him up.

She shoved him with such force he rolled right off the bed and toppled onto the floor with a painful thud, taking the blankets and the bedside lamp down with him. Thankfully, the lamp neither smashed nor landed on him... but barely, it landed right by his head and rolled across the floor.

"Jesus Christ woman, what the hell is wrong with yeh?" Chibs cried, who had been jerked awake the moment he had tumbled onto the floor. He'd landed awkwardly, dull pain shooting up his side upon impact with the floor, ears ringing in reaction to the noise of the lamp cluttering to the floor behind him. He may have been asleep when he'd fallen out of bed but he'd been aware enough to know that Boo had pushed him. Chibs looked up at the bed and caught Boo peaking out over the side; her eyes were wide and shaking with worry, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and guilt.

"I'm so sorry Filip!" she wailed desperately, sounding as though she might start crying there and then. "You just wouldn't stop snoring and I couldn't sleep! I tried to get you to stop but I couldn't wake you..." she went on, eyes scanning up and down Chibs' body as she spoke, looking for any sign of injury. He didn't seem to be hurt at all, but Boo still worried that he was. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Chibs almost laughed, he really did, his anger all but melted away. He knew he snored on the odd occasion, knew that on those same occasions he slept so deep there was almost nothing that could wake him and wondered just how long his poor Boo had lain awake and suffered before she'd managed to wake him up. It rather amused him that she'd had to go to the extreme of pushing him out of bed to get him to wake up!

"I'm fine darlin', don't yeh worry about me." he assured Boo, sitting up and pressing a quick kiss to her trembling lips so that she wouldn't see him rubbing at the sore spot just above hip. Moving had been considerably more painful that Chibs had anticipated and it had taken all his will power not to wince – there was going to be a mightily painful bruise on his side come morning that was for sure. But he wouldn't tell Boo that, not for the world.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	10. Lick

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Lick – Boo and Chibs enjoy a 'picnic'**

Boo and Chibs were having a picnic in the park, enjoying a warm springs day.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and the park was practically empty, so they'd spent hours sprawled across a blanket together in one another's arms, occasionally picking at the food they'd brought as they talked.

After a little while, Chibs gestured at Boo's mouth, a little smirk curling his lip.

"Yeh've got some chocolate on yer lip Hen." he said.

"Oh." said Boo, wiping at her lip with her fingertips. "Did I get it?"

"No." said Chibs with a shake of his head. "Just here." he said, indicating where the chocolate was by pointing at his own lip.

Boo wiped at her lip again, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Gone?" asked Boo.

Again Chibs shook his head.

"I'll get it!" he said with a playful smirk, bending down and pressed his own lips to Boo's, tongue darting out to lick at the chocolate that was on her lip, making his girl giggle in delight. "Got it!" he chuckled, pulling away.

Smirking, eyes dancing suggestively, Boo dipped her finger in the chocolate mousse she'd eating before running up the side of her neck.

She had to bite back a moan when Chibs curled an arm around her waist, jerked her body against his and pressed his lips to the soft skin of her neck, tongue lapping up the mousse that decorated her flesh.

"My god, yeh taste good!"Chibs grinned when he pulled away a moment later, his tongue running across his own lips, licking at the remnants of the chocolate mousse that held the faint taste of Boo's skin.

Not missing a beat, Boo dipped her finger in the mousse again, this time spreading the chocolaty dessert across her collarbone.

Smirking devilishly , his eyebrow cocked, eyes twinkling in delight, Chibs pushed Boo back onto the blanket, so that she was laying down, before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and kissing his way down to her collarbone.

Boo whimpered softly, tangled her fingers into Chibs hair as he ran his tongue up the length of her collarbone, licking up every trace of the chocolate mousse.

When is was gone, Chibs nipped gently at Boo's collarbone with his teeth, causing her soft whimpering to become a dull, haggard groan.

"Jesus..." she moaned, pussy suddenly damp and throbbing in delight.

Chibs just chuckled, the vibrations travelling right through Boo, making her groan even louder still.

Unable to stop herself, she spread her legs at once, Chibs settled himself between them, one hand snaking up under her shirt to cup her breast, the other dancing up and down her inner thigh in a teasing sort of way.

The couple soon got carried away; their aroused, sweaty bodies rocking and grinding against once another, hands roaming under clothes and grabbing at mounds of flesh, lips crashing down on any part of the other they could reach... Their groans filled the air, whimpering and soft moans, mutters of 'please' and 'oh god' and, after a few minute's, the sound of a zipper being pulled down...

But then all of a sudden, the sound of Jackson's voice filled the air. He was calling out for Chibs as if searching for him. He sounded far off at first, but his voice soon got louder, clearer, as if he were getting closer...

"Christ; goddamn you Jacky-boy!" Chibs chuckled, sitting up with a start before grabbing Boo's hand and pulling her upright too. The Scotsman shrugged his cut back onto his shoulders and raked his fingers through his hair in effort to tame it whilst shifting his legs in a vain attempt to hide the obvious bulge in the crouch of his pants.

Meanwhile a giggling, blushing Boo straightened out her sweater and skirt and attempted to neaten her tousled curls. She tried desperately to cool her flushed cheeks but Jax appeared before she could do much about them.

"Hey man, I've been looking all over for you!" Jax grinned at Chibs as he approached the couple. "You didn't answer your cell... Clay's called church, we gotta go." he went on, for they were already late and Clay would not be happy about that. "Sorry Boo, but I've gotta take your Old Man away for a bit." he added, turning his attentions to Boo.

"That's okay Jax..." Boo muttered, her voice barely a squeak, her cheeks managing to flush darker still despite the fact that she was near certain that Jax hadn't seen her and Chibs going at it...

Jax cocked an eyebrow when Boo's cheeks reddened, slightly confused as to why she seemed so embarrassed. That is until he noticed how knotted and messy the curls at the back of Boo's head were and the strange way in which Chibs was sat, which was doing nothing to hide the obvious erection he was sporting...

"I don't even wanna know what you two have been up to!" he said with a soft chuckle and a shake of his head. "Horny fuckers, this is a public place! You've probably scarred a bunch a people for life!"

"Don't know what your talking about Jacky-boy." Chibs said, more than a little unconvincingly whilst Boo dropped her head into her hands with an mortified cry.

"Yeah, yeah." Jax said, rolling his eyes. "Boo's as red as a tomato and your dick looks like it's about to burst though your pants... it's obvious what you two have been doing."

Chibs grinned wickedly, shifted his pants a little before shrugging his shoulders in a defeated sort of way.

"What can I say, we just got carried away!" he admitted with a chuckle.

"Filip!" scolded Boo, crying out in embarrassment as she smacked Chibs across the top of his arm. She'd never been so mortified in her life!

Jax just chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on Scotsman, tell your dick to calm down, we've gotta go. Clay won't let you miss church just so you can get laid."

"Aye Jacky-boy, I'm coming brother." Chibs sighed, finally standing after managing to tame his erection by wondering what Bobby looked like in a bikini...

Before he headed off with Jax, he ducked down and pressed a kiss to Boo's lips, before muttering in her ear.

"I'll finish yeh off at home later." he promised with a lusty chuckle. "Make sure yeh get more of that mousse..."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	11. Clothes

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Clothes – Chibs hides all of Boo's clothes. **

Boo was reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of Chibs' arms. They had only been together a month and so were still very much in the stage where they just wanted to be together all the time, where they were all over one another, discovering more about the others body and, in Boo's case, discovering more about the joys of sex. The couple were taking advantage of the fact that Tig was in Washington on a run to make love anywhere and everywhere in the apartment that Boo shared with her guardian; both enjoying the newness of it and the thrill of the fact that Tig could so very easily return early and catch them at it... Unfortunately however, Boo had to break away from that hazy world, where all there was was Filip, for just a few hours to attend an open day at California State University, where she'd be studying at the end of the summer. Her presence wasn't mandatory but Boo was adamant that she wanted to go; she had much to ask about her course and she wanted to make a good impression on her professors.

So, first thing in the morning on he day of the open day, after very little in the way of sleep, Boo carefully eased herself from under Chibs – who was practically passed out on top of her, arm flung across her waist, face buried in the crook of her neck, his legs tangled up within hers – before tiptoeing across the room and grabbing a fresh, clean towel from inside her wardrobe. Before she could scurry across to the bathroom however, Chibs – who was now awake – grabbed her hand and offered her a weak, weary eyed smile.

"I'm going for a shower; I've got to leave pretty soon." Boo whispered, showing Chibs the towel she held in her hand. Feeling sorry for her man, who looked as though he'd like nothing better than to have her at his side again, she ducked down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips – only to be dragged back into bed by him. Boo shrieked in surprise but didn't try and fight Chibs as he pulled her close, wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

"No... stay in bed darlin'." he mumbled sleepily, peppering her cheek with kisses as his large, rough hands started to roam her warm, exposed skin. Out of habit, and because really, she didn't want to be getting out of bed and going into college, Boo melted into Chibs arms, wrapped herself around him. "Yer all warm and cuddly." Chibs chuckled as he nuzzled against her chest with a sleepy, contended sigh. His hands however, were still roaming about her body; sweeping down to graze her inner thighs, curling round her ass, fingers digging in tight, taking ahold of her breasts and giving them a firm squeeze... Within moments Boo was a limp, writhing mess; she'd parted her legs just enough to allow Chibs to slip his hand between them, to press his fingers into the tight wet heart of her pussy. Boo had to bite down on her lip hard to stop herself from groaning and giving in, allowing herself to become lost in a haze of lovemaking with Chibs. It didn't help when Chibs started to nip at her nipples with his teeth, making them firm and hard with desire. "And yer pussy is nice and wet; yer nipples are rock solid..." Chibs muttered joyfully, clearly delighted with his findings. "Yer just dyin' teh stay in bed with me and have a good shag aren't yeh?" he drawled in Boo's ear, chuckling softly to himself at the idea that he had won and that Boo wasn't going to do anything but stay in bed with him and make love with him all day long... Right now everything in his relationship with Boo was still very new and exciting, every time they had sex he discovered another way to drive her wild, another part of her body to kiss and worship, another position that they'd not yet tried... Chibs was addicted to Boo, he really was! He just wanted to be with her all the time – and not just so they could have sex, he also enjoyed nothing more than just curled up with her on the couch and talking long into the night – and it seemed ridiculous that when they had a long weekend to spend together, all alone, that she had to go off for some college day that she didn't actually have to go on! Better that she stay in bed with him and call up her college about whatever it was she was going in for...

Boo however, was serious in going to California State's open day and was not going to be won over by Chibs roaming, teasing hands and suggestions of spending the day in bed together, as tempting a suggestion that was! With a hefty sigh, Boo pushed Chibs' hands away and rolled out of bed as quickly as possible before she could allow herself the luxury of changing her mind on the matter.

"Filip, I'm serious." she said as she gathered up her towel. Chibs pouted at her a little, his eyes glazed in want but Boo simply rolled her eyes and sighed in amusement. "I have to go and have a shower; I'm sorry but I have to be out the door in a hour." Boo added, glancing at the clock with an anxious sigh. She should have been in and out of the shower by now, make up on and dressed but she wasn't! She knew she was just as much to blame as Chibs was for that and so didn't tell him off for keeping her up all night long. "I'll make it up to you later, promise." she assured Chibs with a flirty wink and a quick kiss to the cheek. Chibs tried to grab her and pull her back into bed with him again but Boo was able to dodge him and dash off before he could get hold of her. Boo heard him curse under his breathe in Gaelic as she walked off and just chuckled. "And I'm locking the door so don't you think about following Mr Telford!"she called out as she wandered into the bathroom, locking the door behind her as promised.

"God-damn..." Chibs spat upon hearing the door lock, for he had been planning to follow Boo into the bathroom and distract her from her pointless trip by pushing her against the wall and making her scream... He loved how the sound of their screams and moans echoed in the bathroom; loved even more so that they didn't have to hold back at all that weekend for Tig wasn't around. He couldn't believe Boo was choosing to go to a pointless school open day over spending the day shagging with him! Well, he could believe it really; Boo's education was very important to her! Still, everything she was going to the college to do could be done over the phone... "And yeh've gone and left me with a ragin' hard-on..." the Scotsman grumbled, eyeing the way the his erection was forming a tent out of the blankets. Chibs could of course, sit there and take care of it himself but he didn't want to, he wanted to bury his rock hard dick into Boo's tight, hot little pussy! Nothing compared to the silky, tight feeling of Boo's pussy! Despite his cock throbbing harder still for thinking of Boo, Chibs leapt out of bed, a plan to lure Boo back into bed in mind!

Boo wandered back into her bedroom wrapped in a towel half an hour later, her hair freshly dried and curled, make-up on. All she had to do was dress and have a quick breakfast and then she'd be out the door and on her way to college. However, when she went to her wardrobe to find something to wear she found it empty; completely and utterly bare. There wasn't a single scrap of clothing left it in, not even so much as a sock. Her drawers were also completely empty and the floor was bare of the clothes that had been there just half an hour previously! Eyes narrowing, a scowl forming on her lips, Boo turned to Chibs – who was sitting on her bed reading a porn magazine, his hand slowly pulling at his dick in a lazy sort of way – arms folded across her chest in an effort to reign in some of her anger and cocked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Filip James Telford, what the fuck have you done with my clothes?" she growled, sounding far more angry than she'd intended. She wanted to make it seem like she wasn't at all bothered by the fact Chibs had hidden all her clothes but the fact is she was, very much so. He knew damn well how important this open day was to her, to her future at the college and yet he was messing around pulling stupid stunts like this! _And for what?_ So they could spend a bit more time in bed having sex? They could do that when she got home! Was he so damn horny he couldn't wait for a few hours to get laid again?

"What? Sorry darlin' I wasn't payin' attention." Chibs drawled softly, not even bothering to look up from his magazine. It was taking all his willpower not to give himself away by smirking or laughing! He had of course taken all Boo's clothes and hidden them away somewhere in order to make her stay in bed with him all day; he'd even hidden the dirty ones that lay on the floor and the clothes he'd been wearing the day before – he wouldn't put it past her to just wear them to her open day, no matter how oversized they might be!

"Give me that!" Boo snapped as she snatched the porn magazine out of Chibs' hand. She ignored Chibs' protests and the way he hissed in pain because of the paper-cuts she'd given him ripping the magazine out of his hand and threw it out into the hallway. "Where. Are. My. Fucking. Clothes?" she asked, emphasising each word, speaking slowly, clearly and rather loudly so that Chibs wouldn't miss a damn word she said! The bastard wasn't going to get away with this; he was going to tell her where he'd hidden her fucking clothes and he damn well wasn't getting any sex from her any time soon as a result of his stupid prank!

Chibs sighed and shifted his body so that he was sitting up straight, dropping his dick – was was throbbing madly once again because of Boo being in the room once more, dressed only in a towel and because she looked damn sexy when she was as annoyed and angry at him as she was now – and looked straight at Boo, a calm and serious look about his face.

"Boo, Hen... yeh don't own any clothes." he said calmly in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Boo could have screamed at him then, she really could have! _Yeh don't own any clothes? _What planet was he on! Did he not realise how important this open day was to her; how she couldn't go to it wearing a fucking towel?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Boo spat viciously, wishing she had something to throw at Chibs – who was still sitting on the bed looking at her in a calm and serious manner – so she could drive home just how pissed off she was with him! How _dare_ he hide all her clothes when she needed to go out! And to something so important to her education too, her future, hell _their_ future! "Filip, please, it's really important that I'm at this open day!" Boo pleaded, reigning in her anger a little in an attempt to make Chibs realise how desperate she was to have her clothes back so she could go to her college open day! "I have some really important things to talk about with my lecturers!" she explained. Things that she'd rather talk to them about in person. She'd feel a lot more comfortable talking with her future lecturers and professors in person and a lot more confident about her course once she'd done so too. After spending so long being home schooled the idea of sitting in a classroom with fellow students and teachers terrified her and she needed her professors to be aware of that so they could help her.

"So call them." Chibs said calmly with a shrug of his shoulders, wishing that Boo would just give in already, call her college and rejoin him in bed! His erection was really starting to hurt now and he felt that if didn't do something about it soon his dick would likely burst; and Boo was not helping matters by standing there looking all mad and sexy! Chibs would love to just reach out and pull the towel from his Ol' Ladies body but knew he'd probably get a slap round the back of the head for that, so didn't. "Yeh can't go in a towel..." he added, eyeing Boo up and down, a soft smirk curling his lip. Boo just rolled her eyes and headed back into the hallway, deciding it would be a good idea to check Tig's room for some clothes; on the few occasions that he did do laundry, he didn't bother to sort through it properly. He just made two piles without really looking – his clothes and Boo's – and left Boo's clothes on the end of her bed, while chucking his in his room without bothering to put any of it away. As a result, various items of Boo's clothing always ended up lost in the sea of clothes that littered Tig's floor!

"I'm checking Tig's room; my stuff always ends up on his floor." she called out as she marched out of the room and towards Tig's. She was annoyed to find that Chibs had been in Tig's room too, and had hunted out every item of clothing that had belonged to her in there and hidden it away too. The brunette would just borrow some of Tig's clothes – they'd be loose as fuck but at least she'd be dressed – but he threw his dirty clothes on the floor too and there was little way of telling which of his clothes were clean and which clothes were dirty! "Filip, I'm serious, I need my clothes back! What have you done with them?" Boo cried when she re-entered her room a few minute's later, now really pleading with Chibs as the time for her to have been out the door had come and gone and now she was running late! Chibs just smirked at her, got off the bed and walked over.

"As I said; yeh don't own any clothes." he grinned, wrapping his arms around Boo's waist before pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck with his lips. "Yeh just walk around naked fer my amusement..." he added with a chuckle, cupping Boo's ass hard and firm as he spoke, earning himself a low rumbling moan from Boo. He chuckled again, knowing that he was winning, and after pressing a string of kisses along Boo's collarbone, pulled away from her before taking hold of the front of her towel and giving a firm tug. The large cotton towel pooled at Boo's feet at once, exposing her nude form to the Scotsman. At once her nipples jumped to attention and her skin flushed pink, despite the cool air of the room. A delighted Chibs knew this to mean she was turned on and as horny as he was. "Oh, look at what happened..." he gasped in mock shock as he looked down at the towel before eyeing Boo's naked body hungrily. Boo opened her mouth to say something, to try and plead with Chibs one last time, but the Scotsman was one step ahead of her and had wrapped his lips around her left nipple before she could even make a sound. He flicked his tongue over the rosy nub before biting down on it gently, one hand cupping her ass at the same time, the other working its way up her inner thigh. He was only halfway up her thigh and already he could felt the heat from between her legs radiating down onto him.

"Filip..." Boo groaned, head falling back as he dug his fingers into her ass tighter still and started nipping and sucking at her other breast. She wished she had it within herself to push him away and say no but she couldn't; she was beyond protesting now and just wanted to give in. She could call the college, it didn't matter...All that mattered right now was getting her man to do something about the way her pussy throbbed and ached with want, the way her legs could barely even hold her up any more she was so damn horny! "Please..." she purred, lacing her fingers in Chibs hair as she bucked her hips down, forcing his fingers to graze her clit just enough to make her whimper in delight.

"Please what?" Chibs asked cockily, looking up at Boo a arrogant smirk about his lips. Boo didn't say anything for a moment as she battled to find the will to tell Chibs to just let her go and give back her her clothes but then Chibs did a devilish thing and slipped a finger inside of her slick wet heat, curling it just enough so that he could hit the spot that made her scream. And scream she did!

"Make love to me..." Boo panted between desperate, haggard gasps for breath. She needed Chibs inside of her and she needed him now; she felt like she'd damn well explode if he didn't start making love to her right away! Her entire body ached for him, throbbed for him and in that moment nothing but his cock would do for her!

Chibs chuckled and spun Boo around before backing her towards the bed and lowering her onto it. He nudged her leg's apart with his knee as he grabbed a condom from the side and slipped it in as quickly as he was able to, before crawling atop of Boo and settling himself in that wonderful place between her legs.

"Well darlin', if that's what yeh want, who am I teh say no?" he said, positioning his dick at her moist entrance. Boo scowled at him, still more than a little pissed off at him for his antics, but nevertheless dragged him down so she could press her lips to his before hooking her legs over his shoulders so that he could fuck her as hard and deep as possible.

"You're just a dirty old bastard!" she scolded him playfully as he nudged at her entrance. She groaned impatiently when Chibs' didn't just push straight into her and bucked her hips down the best she could.

"Oh aye, there's no denying that." Chibs chuckled, taking the hint and pushing himself into his Ol' Ladies tight, hot little body in a agonisingly slow manner. Sometimes he loved nothing more than to enter her slowly, than to revel in the feeling of her clamping down on his dick one inch at a time... "But Hen..." he said, stopping once he was fully inside his girl to grin down at her and press a chaste kiss to the end of her nose. "I'm _yer_ dirty old bastard!" he chuckled when Boo cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Just fuck me already!" Boo chuckled, pulling her man down for another kiss.

_**So, I couldn't think of a funny enough place where Chibs could have hidden Boo's clothes. Leave your funny idea's in your comment/review or PM them to me and the person who comes up with the best idea will get a cameo in the next one of these! (So leave your name too, or whatever name you;d like to go by in this!). **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	12. Panties

The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.

**Panties – Boo receives the strangest of phone calls. **

Everyone within the club was at Donna and Opie's house, celebrating Kenny's 6th birthday.

Boo was helping Ellie whack the piñata when her phone started to ring.

"Hey Op, can you take over?" she called to Opie, who nodded his head before joining his daughter. "Hello?" Boo asked, for she'd not bothered to look at the screen.

"Don't talk and don't look at me; just listen." Drawled Chibs hurriedly.

"Chibs?" Boo muttered, bewildered. She looked around for him, despite what he'd said, and caught sight of him sitting under the tree, his eyes on her, a devilish smirk about his lips. "What the hell."

"I said not to look at me Hen." Chibs scolded. "Look away, act like you're on the phone to a friend or something."

"Fine." Boo sighed with a roll of her eyes, not sure what Chibs game was. "So, what's up?" she said cheerily, as if the person on the other end of the phone was someone she'd not talked to in months. As she spoke, she turned away from Chibs and walked towards a quiet corner.

"Are yeh wearing panties darlin'?" Chibs asked mischievously, to which Boo laughed. She'd really not been expecting him to say anything like that.

"Yes, I'm wearing the lacy black pair you brought me for my birthday." She grinned, pussy suddenly tingling a little – it was obvious Chibs was hoping for a bit of sneaky, naughty fun while at Kenny's party. He was out of luck though; Boo wouldn't have sex at a children's birthday party, no matter how much her pussy throbbed for it. "I'm not having sex with you here; you know that." She added, before Chibs could talk her into anything.

"I know that." Chibs tutted. "I'm not asking fer sex anyways lovely, just a little somethin' to tide me over until we get home and I can have my wicked way with yeh."

"No phone sex either Filip; or blowjobs!" Boo said firmly, turning round to stick her tongue out at Chibs as she did so. He just rolled his eyes.

"Not what I was gonna ask for." He said, chuckling softly. "But if yeh wanna give me a blowjob when we get home, I wouldn't mind one bit."

"That depends, do you plan on licking pussy until I cum?" Boo said, her words such a whisper she was near certain Chibs hadn't heard them.

"Do what I ask of yeh and I'll do whatever yeh want me too." Chibs promised suggestively.

"Sounds promising!" Boo grinned. "What do you want me to do then Scotsman?"

"I want yer panties Hen." Chibs chuckled.

"You want… my panties?" Boo asked, dumbfounded by Chibs request. "Like here? Now? At the party?"

"Oh, aye!" Chibs confirmed. "But I want yeh teh get all wet before yeh take 'em off. Hell, more than wet darlin', I want yeh teh be practically drippin', fer yeh panties teh be utterly soaking yer that damn wet fer me. "

"Who said I'd be getting wet for you?" Boo taunted, clocking another look at Chibs. She grinned when she realised he looked rather offended.

"Oh yeh'll be wet fer me alright!" Chibs said after a moment. "Cause me and my huge dick never fail in makin' yeh cum!" he boasted. Boo rolled her eyes at that; she could practically see the smug grin on his lips, the cocky glint in his eye.

"Well, you may be a huge dick but I love you anyway." Boo teased, giggling softly.

"Hey now, don't you ruin my fun!" Chibs moaned.

"Ok, ok. I'll get good and wet, and then I'll bring you my panties." Boo promised, sighing heavily as if she was doing something she didn't want to do. Actually she quite liked Chibs' idea; it seemed like a bit of sneaky, kinky fun and she really hoped he'd keep good on his promise to do anything she wanted, should she do as he asked. "If I must."

"Oh yeh must!" Chibs insisted. "And yer be greatly rewarded fer yer efforts Hen." He promised suggestively, which made Boo grin wildly and get wet as hell in an instance.

"So are you going to help me get wet?" she purred, her fingers trailing up and down her thigh suggestively while shifting her body so that Chibs could see her do so.

"No, no. Yeh can do that by yerself." Chibs said. "We already look suspicious enough Hen; add in me whispering all sorts of nasty things teh get yeh goin' and we'll give the game away!" Boo scowled at that, knowing he was right. It was such a pity really because he was fucking amazing at dirty talk and when they had phone sex she always came after just minute's, having barely touched herself at all as Chibs knew just want to say to drive her wild.

"You're right, which is such a shame because you really know what to say to get me going." Boo sighed. "I guess I'll just have to get myself good and wet on my own."

"Yeh'll have no trouble with that darlin', just think about all the naughty things I plan teh do to yeh when we get home and you'll be soaking yer panties in no time." Chibs chuckled. Boo laughed too, and shook her head at Chibs cockiness despite knowing that everything he'd said was true. "One last thing before I go Hen."

"Pretend to talk on the phone for a while after you hang up?" Boo asked.

"That too! But also… I don't want yeh sneaking off teh the bathroom teh take yer panties off. Yeh do it right here, out in the yard. No ducking behind tree's either!" Chibs instructed.

"But someone will see me!" Boo cried, cheeks suddenly flaming red.

"Well then, yeh'll have teh be sneaky then, won't yeh darlin'?" Chibs sniggered, sounding very pleased with himself. "And I'll be watchin' yeh Boo, so don't think I won't notice if yeh try and slip inside teh take yer panties off." He added warningly.

"I hate you!" Boo sighed.

"Love you too Hen." Chibs said. "Now you go and _amuse_ yerself while I go and get myself some cake!" And with that, he hung up. Boo continued to talk as if someone were still on the line whilst turning round to catch a glimpse of Chibs. He was walking over to the buffet table, a swagger in his step, the grin on his lips spreading from ear to ear, his pants suspiciously tight. Boo couldn't see his eyes behind his dark glasses, but she knew they'd be glittering in delight and amusement. Damn him.

Boo was already quite wet from her phone call with Chibs but knew she could be wetter still. Besides, Chibs had said he wanted her panties _soaking _so she was going to deliver them as such! As she continued with her 'phone call' she allowed her mind to wander, to imagine the sorts of things Chibs might do to her when they got home. She pictured him pushing her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist; him then thrusting in and out of her so hard the walls rattled and her back became littered with bruises. She imagined him tying her to the bed before covering her body in chocolate sauce and licking it off slowly, taking special care to lick the space between her legs clean. And she thought of just how hard she'd cum if he were spank her repeatedly as they fucked, all the while telling her what a naughty girl she was…All too soon Boo was practically ready to cum, without having touched herself at all. She was so close she had to bite her lip to stop herself from groaning in pleasure! Thankfully, a little wiggle ensured her that her panties were very sodden indeed and a glance over her shoulder told her that Chibs had been watching her the entire time. From the smirk on his lips it was more than obvious she hadn't been very subtle as she'd 'talked on the phone' but she didn't care. All that mattered to her now was getting her panties off without anyone seeing her do so! It seemed rather a daunting and damn near impossible feat.

Boo 'hung up' before wandering around the yard, keeping her eyes open for a chance to slip off her panties. However once she rejoined the party, everyone seemed to want to come and talk to her! It was like they all knew what her and Chibs' game was and that they were determined to spoil it. Boo struggled to shake them all off, especially Tig, and she felt Chibs' smoldering eyes on her the entire time, could almost see the smirk on his face. The one that made it apparent he knew she was having difficulty slipping off her panties unnoticed in so public a place. Boo had no doubt that he was enjoying himself more than anyone else at the party…

Ten minute's after her call 'ended' Boo got her chance. Opie announced it was time for Kenny to open his presents so everyone gathered around a table at the end of the yard. Boo did too, but she stood at the back of the group so that she could slip of her panties unseen. Only Chibs stood behind her. Boo waited a moment until Kenny started tearing open his gifts before she started to push her panties down her hips, knowing full well everyone's attention would be on him. Heart pounding madly in anticipation, she pushed the waist of them down through her dress until they were low enough down her thighs for her just to shimmy out of them. They pooled at her heeled feet with a soft thud that she was sure everyone had heard, which made her freeze and blush. No one had though so quick as anything, Boo stepped out of her panties and ducked down and picked them up, smirking softly to herself when she realized just how damp they were. Chibs was going to be very pleased with her! As soon as the panties were balled up in her fist, Chibs stepped forward and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind.

"Atta girl!" he whispered approvingly in her ear. "Thought yeh might give the game away fer a bit, but yeh did so well… no one but me saw yeh slip yer panties off." He added proudly. Boo just giggled softly, her cheeks still very much aflame, and pressed her panties into Chibs' waiting hand. "Jesus, yeh really did soak these didn't yeh?" he chuckled as he felt how wet the panties were.

"Well I just thought of you and your huge dick!" Boo whispered with a sly grin.

"Yeh mean this one?" Chibs drawled in her ear as he thrust his erection into her back. Boo had to bit her lip again to stop herself from groaning.

"Yeah, that one." She nodded. "I just hope you were serious about your promise in doing whatever I want you too, cause if not, I won't be going anywhere near it." She threatened.

"Oh don't yeh worry darlin', when we get home, I'll do whatever yeh want me to! We just have teh get through the rest of the party first." Chibs promised, sniffing Boo's panties with a stifled moan before shoving them in his pocket and turning his attentions back to Kenny.

"Can't wait!" Boo grinned before doing the same, praying the whole time that Kenny would get sleeping soon after opening his gifts.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always and if there is a scene mentioned but not written about in the main story you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try and get it up for you.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	13. Jeans

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Been a while since I did one of these, so here you go!**_

**Jeans – Chibs dresses Boo.**

"Shit!" Boo cursed as she knocked the bottle of whiskey over.

The pungent liquid soaked through her jeans and shirt at once.

"You alright lass?" Chibs asked as he returned to the kitchen. He gave an affectionate chuckle when he caught sight of her desperately trying to stop whiskey from being absorbed by her clothes. "What have yeh gone and done?"

"I knocked the bottle over." Boo sighed as she gestured to the now empty bottle of Jamerson. "And I don't have any clothes here to change into… what am I going to wear now?"

"Yeh could just walk around naked." Chibs suggested mischievously; he always loved it when she walked around his apartment naked.

"Juice and Happy are coming over." Boo reminded him. "Do you really want them to see me naked?"

"Good point." Chibs nodded. "Come with me Hen, we'll find yeh somethin' teh wear." He said as he held his hand out to her.

Boo took it and he led her into his bedroom. As she stripped down to her underwear, he rummaged in his closet for something she could wear.

"Here, put there on… belt's are in the top drawer." He said, handing her a pair of jeans that were far to snug for him.

Boo pulled them on; even with a belt on they only just stayed up.

"This should fit yeh." Chibs said a few minute's later, handing Boo a black tank top of his that'd shrunk in the wash.

Boo was surprised to find that the top fitted quite snuggly and hugged her breasts well; she decided to steal it from her man! It was quite sexy and she loved wearing his clothes, loved smelling him on them.

Finally, Chibs thrust an old, pinstriped blazer into his girl's hands. He'd had it since he was a teenager and he'd been wearing it the day he'd left Ireland. Since then he'd put on weight, both fat and muscle, so now it was too small.

"I look stupid." Boo moaned when she looked down at herself. "I'm practically drowning in your clothes Filip."

"Don't be daft." Chibs chuckled. "Yeh look so cute and adorable."

She looked so tiny in his clothes, so small and innocent. He just wanted to tuck her in his cut pocket. Yet at the same time, she looked sexy as hell.

"I look like a little girl that got into her big brothers closet." Boo pouted.

"Aww, come here Hen." Chibs drawled tenderly as he held his arms open for her. She went to him without hesitation and practically melted against his chest. The Scotsman enveloped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Wanna know something that'll make yeh feel better?" he muttered in her ear.

"What?" Boo mumbled against his chest.

"When yer wearing my jeans, I can do this a lot easier." He drawled as he backed her towards a chest of drawers.

Boo shrieked as she backed up into it, but then gave a lusty giggle when Chibs spun her around and placed her hands at either end and tilted her body forward.

"Don't be movin' yer hands." He warned as he curved his body over hers and pressed his erection into her ass. He placed his hands on her hips then; slipped his left hand under the tank top and up until he was cupping Boo's breast and pushed the other down into the waistband of the jeans of his Boo was wearing. He didn't even have to make any effort the jeans were so loose.

"Do we have time for this?" Boo groaned as Chibs' fingers played with the hem of her panties and pinched at her hardened nipple.

"Don't care." Chibs insisted as he ground his erection against her ass once again. "Want you; gonna have you." He latched onto her neck then, kissed the tender skin there before nipping at it gentle with his teeth.

Boo mewed softly, tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck, then let out a cry when he slipped his fingers into her panties and pressed them against her throbbing, swollen clit.

"Filip…" Boo whimpered when he pressed his fingers against her clit yet harder still, and then pushed one into her silky, wet pussy. She cried out again when he added another finger, when he slowly pumped them in and out of her, his thumb still pressing up against her clit again and again as he did so. She bucked against his erection; spread her legs a little wider. She was hot, trembling and her whole boy was pulsating with pleasure.

Chibs bit down on her neck and twisted her nipple hard in the same instance, chuckled softly when Boo screamed in pleasure, when her body jerked with such force his blazer tumbled down her arms, exposing her shoulders. After thrusting his fingers up into Boo's pussy and against her clit one last time for good measure, the Scotsman pulled his hand out of her panties and sucked his fingers clean, groaned as the musky taste of Boo made his tongue tingle.

Boo made a whimper of protest at that – Chibs had got her all worked up and horny, wet and dizzy with an impending orgasm that he'd then denied her. Chibs chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be shoving my cock inside yeh soon… yeh'll get yer orgasm lass. I just want mine as well." He drawled smugly in her ear as he fumbled with his best buckle and then let his jeans drop. "Get those jeans round yer ankles darlin'." He added, before nipping at her ear.

Boo nodded as she pushed Chibs jeans down off her hips. They soon pooled at her ankles and her panties quickly followed.

Chibs meanwhile, pushed his boxers down his legs and grabbed a condom off the side, opening it and slipping it on with such swiftness he was back behind Boo just as her panties dropped down her legs.

"Bit wider lass." Chibs drawled as he patted Boo's thigh. Boo did as asked and spread her legs even further still. Then turned her to smirk at him and accept a kiss that tasted off her dipping wet pussy.

Chibs lined himself up at Boo's hot, waiting entrance and then put his hands on her hips to steady himself, dug his fingers in tight. When he slipped into her, agonizingly slowly, he buried his face in the crook of her neck again and kissed at it as he enjoyed the delicious little moans she was making and the feel of her tight pussy clamped down on him, one inch at a time.

He stilled when he was fully inside of her, nipped at her neck again, stroked her sides softly.

"I love you." He muttered softly, kissing his way down her neck and to her exposed shoulder once again.

"I love you too." Boo replied. And then Chibs was moving, slowly at first, gently, but then with more force and speed. Boo gripped onto the chest of drawers tight, which was bouncing against the wall behind it, the soft resulting thuds so loud in the quite of the room. Boo was close to her orgasm within minute's, every inch of her skin tingled, the throbbing that coursed through her veins intensified tenfold and her stomach contorted and clenched with pleasure.

Sensing that she was close and being almost there himself, Chibs pressed another tender kiss to Boo's shoulder and then latched onto her neck again, kissing and nipping at the skin there as one hand slipped down her thigh and then between her legs. Then in the same instance he bit down on Boo's neck hard and pushed his thumb up against her clit with as much force as he could muster.

"Oh fuck!" Boo cursed as her body erupted with pleasure, blinding her to all but her orgasm, the white hot electricity that zipped from her pussy to her fingertips and beyond. She shook with the intensity of her orgasm, continued to whimper and moan as her body pulsated with the after-effects of her climax. She was dizzy and dimly aware of Chibs still pounding away inside of her, of his cursing and biting down on her neck again as he too, came.

Chibs pulled out of Boo as soon as he came to his senses, slipped the condom off his softening dick and tossed it aside. He pulled up his boxers and jeans, but was shaking far too much to do them up, so left the zipper and his belt hanging open.

"Told yeh that yeh look good in my clothes." He sniggered as he pressed one final kiss to Boo's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Boo giggled as she wiped her sweaty brow. "Guess I do." She pulled her panties and Chibs' jeans up then, tightened the belt as much as she could to keep them up then shrugged his blazer back over his shoulders.

"Yeh might wanna wear this." Chibs said with a sweet smile as he passed her the purple scarf she'd once given him for his birthday. "Left a bit of a mark on yer neck." He informed her as he gestured to the bright red bite mark he'd left during the height of his climax.

Boo just rolled her eyes and wrapped it round her neck. She noticed Chibs had left his jeans hanging open so did them up for him, just as someone started knocking at the door – it was Juice and Happy.

"You better get that." She whispered. "You don't look so bad, I need to clean up."

"Aye." Chibs nodded before kissing her quick. "See yeh in a moment lass." H added as she disappeared into the bathroom.

When he opened the door, Juice and Happy were both smirking at him in a knowing way.

"Yeh've been here fer a while haven't yeh?" he asked as he moved aside to let them in.

"Oh yeah." Happy rasped, a wicked glint in his eye. "You gave it to her good, didn't you Scotty?"

"We heard everything." Juice chuckled as he shook his head. "You two are fucking loud, did you know that?"

"Just don't yeh be telling Boo yeh heard, yeh know how embarrassed she gets." Chibs groaned as he shut the door and followed them inside.

Juice and Happy reluctantly agreed, but when Boo emerged from the bathroom, still dressed in Chibs' clothes, just one look at Juice and Happy's smirking and smug faces told her that they'd heard just about everything.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	14. Hard

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Hard – Chibs gives into Boo's demand.**

Chibs sighed contently and kissed Boo's forehead tenderly.

They'd just made love and were now lying naked together in bed. She had her head on her chest, both of her hands clutching at one of his, fingers playing with his rings. He was leaning against his pillows, a smoldering cigarette clutched in his free hand, his eyes on Boo, never once leaving her.

They'd been together a month now and the sex just kept getting better and better. Formally naïve Boo was learning how to respond to his actions, to move her body in time with his. She was discovering what turned him on, what drove him wild and was using this knowledge to her advantage. She was Chibs' little wildcat, a horny wee thing that couldn't seem to get enough of him or his cock.

"When are we going to do this properly?" she asked after a while, not looking up as she spoke, her focus seemingly on the rings adorning his fingers.

"Do what properly lassie?" he asked, taking a drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke above his head and away from Boo.

"Sex." Boo said simply.

"Don't know what people have been tellin' yeh about sex darlin'." Chibs chuckled. "But we're already doin' it properly… if we weren't, I wouldn't be makin' yeh cum."

"That's not what I meant." Boo said, chuckling softly. "You're holding back with me."

"I don't get it." Chibs admitted, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"You're so gentle with me… we make love, but we never fuck." Boo whispered. "I know you like nothing more than a good, hard fuck. I know you like it rough, but you've never been like that with me. It's like you think I'll break if you are, like you think I'm to fragile for anything but gentle lovemaking."

"Well lassie, yeh were a virgin when we first got together." Chibs replied. "I had teh be gentle with yeh or I would've hurt yeh, scared yeh, maybe even put yeh off sex completely…. After that I was still easing yeh into things, givin' yeh a change teh get used teh sex."

"I'd say I'm pretty used to it now." Boo chuckled. "Considering how much we make love."

Chibs couldn't help but chuckle at that himself; in the short month they'd been together they'd had sex 49 times. He should know, he'd kept count…

"Yeh do have the most amazin', tight little pussy and perfect breast, great legs..." Chibs admitted with a nod of his head. "I can't get enough of yeh lass. If I could be anywhere, it'd be between your thighs, my cock buried deep inside of yeh."

"So." Boo whispered. "Does that mean you'll fuck me now?"

"Yeh want teh be fucked do yeh lass?" Chibs asked, eyebrow ached, his limp cock suddenly springing to life.

"Yes." She replied softly.

"Tell me then darlin'… tell me what yeh want me teh do and I'll do it." He promised. When it came to sex talk, Boo was still incredibly shy and often mumbled and couldn't get her words out. Chibs was trying to get her past this by getting her talking about their sex life as often as possible.

"I want you to fuck me…" Boo whispered. She paused and gulped, but knew she must continue or Chibs wouldn't fuck her at all. "I want you to pin me against the wall…" she paused again, drew in a hitched breath. She could feel her pussy starting to throb and that was only through her own words. "And I want you to fuck me as hard as possible… I don't want you to hold back… not a bit."

"Yeh don't want me teh hold back?" Chibs asked. "Not even a little bit? I don't want teh hurt yeh Hen…"

"Don't hold back." Boo repeated. "I don't want you too… I want you to fuck me, hard and rough, against that wall…" Boo was speaking with more confidence now, was practically purring. Her pussy was so damp she could feel the wetness of it on her thighs, it was pulsating and throbbing so much she was certain she'd cum as soon as Chibs slammed into her. "And I don't want you to stop until I've cum, until we both have…"

"If I hurt you in any way… if yeh want me teh stop, yeh just say lassie and I will, okay?" Chibs whispered, kissing Boo's ear softly before snubbing out his cigarette and climbing out of bed. "Okay?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Okay." Boo nodded, smiling in delight as she took Chibs' hand and allowed him to drag her out of bed.

Chibs smirked then, kissed her softly on the lips. The second she kissed back the sweet, concerned man he'd been moments before disappeared. His kiss became rough and angry, urgent. His hands tangled in Boo's curls, holding her too him. His teeth nipped at her lower lip and his tongue battled for dominance in their conjoined mouths. When they broke away, gasping for air, he didn't even give Boo a chance to catch her breath. He just grabbed her hips and backed her into the wall, pushing her against it so hard it rattled. When she gasped on shock, he put his lips on hers once again and stole the sound away.

Boo whimpered and moaned into the kiss all at once. Her back was stinging slightly from the impact against the wall but it was a delicious sort of sting that only made her pussy throb for Chibs all the more, that only made her even wetter still. Her entire being was tingling and her mind was foggy with lust; she loved Chibs' rough kisses, the way his fingers dug so deep into her hips she could literally feel the bruises forming.

Suddenly and without warning, Chibs pulled away from Boo. For a split second he stared into her eyes, wanting to check to make sure she was doing okay. He smirked proudly when he saw her eyes were clouded with lust, hooded with her want for him. She too grinned when she saw his eyes, dark and dangerous, smoldering and blazing with his need for her.

That moment was over before it ever really began. Almost at once Chibs was spinning Boo round. He slammed her against the wall hard, not holding back at all, just as she'd requested. He felt a pang of guilt when she gave a yelp of pain, guilt that soon melted away when she immediately spread her legs for him. The musky scent of dripping, hot, tight pussy hit him at once and a quick check with his fingers told him that she was soaked for him and practically on fire. She was ready for him; she wanted him to take her there and then, as hard as he could.

Chibs gave a cocky snigger at that before pinning both of Boo's hands above her head against the wall. When she tried to move them down to her sides, he slammed them against the wall again.

"Keep 'em there." He growled in her ear, biting down on the lobe. She whimpered but it was obvious from the lusty way the whimpers came out that she'd enjoyed the sensation of his teeth clamping down on her ear. "Don't yeh dare move 'em." Chibs warned, biting down on her earlobe again before kissing his way down her neck. "I'm gonna get a condom, yeh wait right there Hen, and spread yer legs nice and wide fer me while I'm gone… I want easy access to yer pussy when I drill into yeh." He drawled, slapping Boo's ass for good measure before he walked away.

Boo remained pinned against the wall, her breathing rough and haggard, her body trembling and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She did as Chibs' asked and kept her hands where they were, spread her legs nice and wide for her man. Her body already ached from the impact against the wall, hips were sore where his fingers had bruised them but she didn't care. She felt so alive, so alight with pleasure. Her body was blazing and she was so desperate to have Chibs inside of her, she was lightheaded and dizzy. She groaned impatiently when she heard the soft rustle of a condom wrapper being torn open, rolled her eyes when Chibs have a cocky chuckle.

Chibs didn't speak and Boo sensed that she shouldn't either, so she merely prepared herself for what was to come. She curled her fingers into fists, closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly back and to the side, giving Chibs the best access to her neck possible. He was on her in moments, hands finding their place on her hips once again, lips on her exposed neck. He pressed kisses along her milky column, soft and tender at first, but rougher and with more desperation as the moments passed. The rougher his kisses got, the harder his fingers sank into her hips. He nipped at her neck, groaned against her reddening skin when she whimpered and mewed in delight, chuckled when she hissed in a cross between pleasure and pain.

Chibs gave no warning before he ploughed into Boo, rough and hard like she'd asked. He just suddenly dropped his left hand from her hip, guided himself to her wet entrance and then pushed himself right in, right to the hilt. He didn't stop when he was fully inside of her, didn't pause to allow her body to adjust to the intrusion; he just pulled out and slammed back into her, even harder than he had done in the first place. He continued to slam in and out of Boo's body, rocking his hips so hard and fast her body ricocheted off the wall again and again, causing it to vibrate loudly. Her pussy was tight, far tighter than usual, wet and hot, and the Scotsman was having trouble holding back his climax – he didn't want to cum too soon, he wanted to last long enough to make his girl cum first. He latched onto her neck again, bit down gently on the milky column and moved one of his hands off her hip and up into her hair. He curled his fingers tight, got a firm grip on her sex tangled locks and then wretched her head back hard, tilted it so that he could get at her lips… He didn't stop pounding in and out of her once, didn't slow down or become any gentler.

Boo was screaming in delight as soon as Chibs was inside of her, toes curling, head thrown back. She was close to her orgasm at once and the way her body slammed against the wall in front of her again and again was doing little to help matters. She loved it; every jolt of pain – from the wall, from Chibs fingers, from the way he slammed in and out of her as hard as he could muster – only intensified the throbbing in her pussy, the way pleasure, sharp and bright, zipped through her veins like electricity. Her screams didn't stop, they merged into one another and became one long, high-pitched sound, a sound that only stopped when Chibs jerked her head back and forced her lips against his. As they kissed, desperately and passionately, Chibs jerked his fingers in her hair once again forcing Boo to come undone. She came, harder than she even had done before. Her orgasm was like none she'd ever experienced before, so powerful all her other senses became void; there was nothing but pleasure, ecstasy, the way her heart seemed to be beating in every part of her body… When she came down from her climax, still buzzing with pleasure, body still pulsating with delight, Chibs was still slamming in and out of her hard and rough. He hadn't yet cum, but he was close because his pace was suddenly erratic and he was unsteady on his feet.

When Chibs became close to his climax he moved backwards, pulling Boo with him, moving quickly so that he could start pounding in and out of her again at the first opportunity. He kept his lips on hers, one hand still on her hip and the other still fisted in her hair. Quick as anything, he turned them both around and pushed Boo against the bed and bent her over it, curling his body over hers at once. He let go of her hair then, pulled his lips away from hers and grabbed ahold of his hips once again and started thrusting once more. After a moment he closed his eyes and listened to her delicious screams of delight as he gave in and let his orgasm take hold…

Boo felt Chibs cum inside of her, despite the fact that he was wearing a condom and curled her fingers in the sheets below as he rode out his orgasm with thrusts than were no less gentle than the ones before his climax were. She was still alight with the after effects of her own orgasm, still pulsating with pleasure and Chibs final thrusts were only stoking the fire. When he gave one final, hard thrust, Chibs slapped Boo on the ass once again, sending her over the edge for the second time in as many minutes. Boo wasn't expecting a second orgasm so quickly and the shock of it took her breath away. It was even more powerful than the first and nothing was real to her in the coming moments but her climax, blinding and consuming and utterly fucking wonderful. When she finally came too, she was slumped face down across the bed, breathing ragged and Chibs was no longer inside of her. He was laying next to her, trying to get his breath back, his sweaty, shaking fingers reaching out for the pack of smokes on the night stand.

"Jesus…" Chibs cursed as his fumbling fingers pulled out a cigarette. It took a few attempts for him to light it and when he finally did he took a long, hard drag on it. The smoke and nicotine grounded him a little, cleared his lust clouded mind, settled his swimming vision. "Jesus…" he repeated. "Can't remember the last time I came so fucking hard." He chuckled then and took another drag on his cigarette. "Goddamn…" he said, before taking another drag. "How was it fer you lassie?" he asked. As he waited for answer he took another drag on his cigarette, blew out the smoke and watched the pretty patterns it made in the air above his head. "Boo?" he muttered when he realized his girl hadn't given him an answer or made so much as a sound. He sat upright at once, dumped his half smoked cigarette in his ashtray and turned to Boo, scowling in concern. He could see already, bruises forming on her hips, both front and back, on her neck and her shoulder blades. He knew at once he'd been far too rough on her. "Boo?" he whispered, voice dripping with worry as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a firm little shake. "I hurt yeh didn't I lass? I was too rough on yeh…" Suddenly the life came back into Boo. She giggled in the most delightful way and rolled over, took Chibs hand and dragged him down to her level, pressed her lips against his, curled her fingers in his hair. "Are yeh alright? Was I too rough?" Chibs muttered against her lips, still worried for her, certain he'd really hurt her.

"No…" Boo giggled, letting him go and allowing him to move away so that he could look down on her. "No." she repeated with a shake of her head. "It was wonderful… perfect… just amazing…" she sighed, sounding as high as a kite. "The pain it… well it made things better… a lot better…" she giggled.

"Oh aye?" Chibs asked with a dastardly smirk, suddenly full of pride. "How much better Hen?"

"Twice as much." Boo said with a cheeky smile, her cheeks a little flushed. "I came twice Filip, one orgasm right after the other…" she admitted, her cheeky smile becoming a wide and proud grin.

"Twice?" Chibs asked, chocking on his own amazement. "I gave yeh a multiple orgasm Hen? I was that good was I?"

"Oh fuck me where you…" Boo chuckled. "And you were all worried that you'd hurt me…" she added with a mocking pout as she trailed her fingertip up and down the Scotsman's sweaty chest.

"I did hurt yeh." Chibs pointed out, gesturing to the bruises on her hips. "Yeh'll feel that in the morning I'm afraid my lovely."

"Well…" Boo said as she shifted back into her place in bed and patted the space beside her. "You'll just have to do something to make me feel better, to make me forget all about the pain."

"Yeh can count on it lass." Chibs promised as he curled up next to Boo and pulled her against his chest, kissed her forehead with a weary sigh. "But let me sleep a while first… a mans gotta rest after he gives a girl multiple orgasms."

Boo just chuckled at that before pulling the blankets back over both her and Chibs alike, wrapping her arms around his waist and falling asleep. The last thing she was aware of before sleep claimed her was the feel of Chibs lips against her forehead and the gentle, protective way he wrapped his arms around her.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


End file.
